Amor in aeternum: Forever Love
by deliciae
Summary: [Yaoi] [YYxYB] [Sequel to 'A Memory of Love'] Bakura and Yami are together, and things can only get better, or so they think. Please R&R. Thanks. On Indefinite hold! I promise I will get back to it! Promise!
1. I

deliciae

"Amor in aeternum: _Forever love_"

~ Sequel to "A Memory of Love"

~*~

deliciae: 'stands up, dusty and cruddy, holding a piece of paper; touches locked closet door, and it swings open' Aha! I've done it! I'm out!

Muse: 'looks up from a table where an experiment is being done' deliciae… you've wrecked my project.

deliciae: Oh? Well, here's the sequel, which has been long overdue. 'hands Muse the paper'

Muse: 'reads paper, laughs' This isn't much…

deliciae: 'pouts' It's just the introduction. 

Muse: Oh.

~*~

Warnings: OOC-ness. Yaoi. If you don't like, leave. I've already had one death threat, which Muse and I laughed, and laughed, and laughed… then sent the flame to the 'Burn Anzu/Tea Gardner Fund'.

~*~*~__

~ One Month later ~

Inside a two-story home, the television sat playing a movie, long forgotten the two boys curled upon the couch beneath a blanket. Crimson-red eyes blinked open, dazed with sleepiness, and he sighed happily. The white-haired Tomb Robber, Bakura, had arms wrapped possessively around Yami's lithe frame, and still slumbered, his expression calm and almost child-like.

Yami started to fall back asleep, when there was a knock at the door. Silently the ancient Pharaoh cursed whoever was there, for making him leave the arms of his beloved. With a wry sigh, he unwrapped Bakura's arms, and slipped from under the warm blanket. Apologetic brown eyes met his gaze once the door swung open. "Sorry, Yami. I forgot my key again."

"It's alright, Ryou." Yami replied sleepily, and then yawned. He was ready to fall back asleep, enough though bright sunlight streamed through the open door, announcing that it was near noon. Quietly the British youth stepped into the darkened interior of the house, and went up to his room, while Yami returned to the living room.

Yami slipped back under the blanket, and sighed, leaning against _his_ fiend. However, enough though he was tired, he couldn't fall back asleep. His thoughts raged. About a week after Yami and Bakura had declared their love, Yami moved in with Bakura, and Ryou promptly departed to live with Yugi. Neither couple regretted the choice. Yet, Grandpa was slated to return this coming weekend, only two days away, and Yugi knew it was time to announce his and Ryou's love for one another.

Yami frowned suddenly, still lost in thought. 'If Yugi and Ryou admit to Grandpa, next will be the group.' "Ouch!" Yami's head jerked up, and he peered through the doorway into the foyer, at Ryou, who was jumping on one foot, his other held in his hands. Obviously the boy had stubbed his toe on the corner of the landing, and Yami felt sorry for the hikari.

"Ryou? Are you alright?" Yami's tenor voice echoed through the doorway, as Ryou released his foot and began to gather his items that had fallen directly after the stubbing of the toe. "I'm fine now, Yami." Yami started to get up, ready to help the almost-albino, but a tanned arm wrapped around his waist and held him. "No, Pharaoh, he can do it on his own," a husky voice whispered in the ancient spirit's ear, making him shiver slightly.

Lips then pressed against his ear, and Bakura kissed his way down the other spirit's neck. He only paused to lavish attention to a light scar, one that claimed the Pharaoh as the Tomb Robber's. The thief then began to nibble and suckle over the scar, bringing blood to the skin's surface in a love-bite. A moan escaped from the monarch's lips, and crimson eyes slid halfway close, lidded with rising passion.

A light cough interrupted the two spirits. Both turned their gazes to the doorway, where the blushing white-haired British hikari stood. "Sorry to bother you two again, but Yugi wanted me to tell you that Grandpa decided to take an earlier flight home." "How much earlier?" Bakura growled out, and Ryou shivered slightly afraid of his yami's wrath. With a gulp, the youth answered, "He'll be arriving tomorrow morning. Jou and the rest will be at the Game Shop around noon."

Yami snuggled closer to his love, and smiled lightly at the youth, "Tell Yugi that we'll be there." Ryou nodded, and replied, "See you then." With that, he picked up his items and exited the darkened house, leaving the two yamis once again alone.

Bakura reached out from under the blanket, and grabbed the remote controller, turning the television off. Yami laid his head over Bakura's heart and traced a finger over the shirt-covered chest. "I want us to be bound…" 

The thief at first didn't understand the gently uttered words, and then realization dawned. His Pharaoh wanted to bind their souls together, so they would never be separated—in this life and the next. A soft, rare smile crossed Bakura's face at that implication and he nodded, "Yes, Yami."

Quietness filled the room as both spirits' eyes fluttered close and they fell back asleep.

---

_TBC._

deliciae: Like I said, it isn't much. But it's what I was able to get started.

Muse: So that means more, right?

deliciae: Yeah. Just as soon as I find time and inspiration to continue, then the next chapter will be up. Stupid school… I hate this time of year; school seems to speed up, and more term papers are due.

Muse: 'laughs' I don't have that problem…

deliciae: Oh well. Please review. I might not be able to get the next chapter up for a couple weeks. I'm going to be quite busy. So if you want to suggest a scene or something, I might just use it, and you'll get credit. Suggestions are always welcomed and appreciated; please review even if you didn't like it.


	2. II

deliciae

"Amor in aeternum: Forever Love" – Chapter 2 

~*~

**deliciae**: 5 reviews… wow. Thanks, everyone. _'promptly faints after handing out Bakura-hugging-Yami plushies'_

**Muse**: _'runs in grinning, steps over deliciae's prone body'_ Yes, thanks all! Especially Yami Buzz _*_*_ She's one of my favorite authors _^_^_ I just can't wait for the next chapter to Synthetic, if there is another one… _'looks wishful'_

**deliciae**: _'wakes up'_ Muse, stop bugging the reviewers. 

**Muse**: But, but, but… I'm not bugging them, at least I don't think…

**deliciae**: Hopefully this chapter somewhat explains what Yami meant by being 'bound.' 

**Muse**: deliciae… _'holds up a card' _MiniMuse finally sent us a postcard. Hmm, it went to the North Pole and now is an Elf. It sends us love and greetings, but remarks we're on the naughty list… Hey, I resent that.

**deliciae**: Alright Muse. We're still getting presents; that's what our parents are for.

**Muse**: Santa's outta business… But then, wait, MiniMuse will return. Aw, darn it. But Santa still works for those other kids… _'shakes head' _Oh well. On with the ficcy.

~*~*~*~

Disclaimer: Do I own it? Don't make me laugh. 'chuckling is heard in the background'

Warning: Yaoi. If you don't like, don't flame me. I warned you. Severe OOC-ness.

Pairings: Yami x Bakura (Yami Yugi x Yami Bakura); Yugi x Ryou (Yugi x Bakura)

~*~*~*~*~

Yami and Bakura entered the Game Shop at a little after seven in the morning, after having a rather tiring night. Yugi and Ryou were already up, eating breakfast. "Good morning," both hikaris greeted their darks, and the two yamis nodded. "Grandpa should be here in about an hour," Yugi said, as Yami leaned against the counter.

"Are you going to tell him?" Yami asked, as Bakura began to munch on an apple he had found in the fruit basket nearby on the counter. The white-haired hikari and Yugi exchanged glances, and then nodded. "Yeah, it's for the best. Are you…" Yugi trailed off, and Yami sighed. "I believe we shall. Right, 'Kura?"

The tomb robber in question looked up hastily, and agreed, while finishing off the apple. Yami turned, with Bakura in tow, and entered the living room to watch some television before Grandpa was to arrive.

            An hour passed by quickly, and a cab pulled up to the front of the shop. An older man, short and with silver hair styled like Yugi's, stepped out, as the cab driver pulled two suitcases out of the trunk. He placed those on the step of the Game Shop, and then returned to the cab, where Grandpa paid him before leaving.

            The Game Shop owner entered his store and heaved a sigh of relief. It felt good to return home, especially after having to help his friend in Egypt with a dig. Everything looked well cared for, as he looked around the room, then continued into the living quarters of the store.

            "Grandpa!" Yugi cried out upon seeing the older man, and launched into his arms. Ryou smiled, at the hugging duo, then glanced at the two on the couch. They were separated, at different ends, appearing almost innocent; however, Ryou knew better. "What have you boys been up to?" Grandpa asked as he sat down on the lone chair in the room. Yugi sat back down on the floor next to Ryou.

Yami, Bakura, and Grandpa all made faces at the television as a documentary on the Egyptian pharaohs came on. "They have the information wrong," Yami stated in a regal voice, and Bakura agreed, "Yeah. You pharaohs were more pompous, egotistical…" The tri-haired spirit took a cushion and smacked the tomb robber, effectively stopping his tirade.

"I had the shop open for a couple days during the week. We sold a few cards, nothing much." Grandpa nodded his approval of Yugi's recount, and then asked, "What about you, Yami?" The crimson-eyed pharaoh looked up from the documentary, dazed, and then spared a glance at Bakura before answering, "I didn't do much, but I did spend time with Bakura."

Grandpa smiled then stood, and grabbed his baggage, headed for his room. "Yugi, I'm going to unpack." After he had exited the room and entered his own, the two couples sighed. But before anyone could say something, the bells in the Shop rang, signaling a customer—and more than one by the sounds of it.

"Hey, Yug', you in here, bud?" A tall, sandy-haired boy stepped into the room, followed by two brunettes, one a girl and the other a guy with a point in his hair. "Yeah, Jou. We're in here." Ryou greeted the newcomers, "Hi Jou, Anzu, and Honda;" whereas, Yami smiled, and Bakura just spared a brief glance at the trio.

"So, what ya watchin'?" Yami replied to Jou's question, "We're watching a show on Ancient Egypt, and they're wrong." Anzu let out a giggly laugh, making the group cringe, before she stated, "Oh, of course, they're wrong, Yami-kins. You were pharaoh…" Bakura's eyes darkened at the endearment and he growled lightly, but threateningly all the same.

Anzu seemed oblivious to Bakura's enragement, but Jou and Honda spared worried glances at the spiky white-haired demon. Yami had paled during Anzu's praising, as he disliked the girl, but tried to be friendly for Yugi's sake. And to make matters worse, Anzu decided to have a seat, between the spirits, and leaned close to Yami. He attempted to inch away, only to have her move even closer.

His crimson eyes held a plea for help as they glanced at the two hikaris, who in turn were watching the ongoing happenings with trepidation. Just as Bakura was about to pounce on Anzu, to pry her away from his Pharaoh, Grandpa entered the room, finished with his unpacking.

"Is anyone hungry? I sure am…" Grandpa's statement elicited agreements from around the room, and Jou especially was enthused about food. After Grandpa ordered a couple large pizzas from the nearby pizzeria, unusual silence settled about the group, until Honda asked how Grandpa's trip went.

From then, the tales of the artifacts, legends, and lore captivated the group. Yami and Bakura relaxed with the imaginary spun from the tales, recalling things from the past. However, for Yami, that made him only want to be bound more. Being bound to Bakura would mean their souls would link, leaving no chance that they would ever be without the other; that they would be together for eternity and beyond. Yami sighed wistfully, and then caught the dark-earth-brown gaze that held thinly veiled hunger and lust and… promise. Yami smiled, his eyes alit with true happiness and excitement. Anzu was oblivious to this exchange, as she daydreamed about being with Yami.

A knock at the door interrupted Grandpa's tales, and Jou rushed towards it. Grandpa stood, and then followed to pay the pizza deliverer as the youth walked back to the group, clutching the steaming boxes. "Let's dig in," he cried, flipping open each lid with ease, allowing the scent to waft through the room.

Moments passed as each ate their fill, then settled down again. "Ready?" Yugi whispered to Ryou from his spot upon the carpeted floor, and the pale hikari nodded. Both stood, drawing the attention of the group, especially that of Jou and Grandpa. Both darks watched, as time seemed to slow, and Yugi stated nervously, "Grandpa… Ryou and I have something to tell you…"

~*~*~

_TBC. (Cliffy is Muse's fault)_

_~*~*~*~*~_

**deliciae**: Muse is having a party, so while I type this out on my handy-duty old 1900s typewriter, she is having fun. _'Muse enters, smiling'_

**Muse**: You left the writers in suspense, right? 

**deliciae**: Yeah, they're going to be mad at you. Has MiniMuse shown up yet?

**Muse**: _'grins evilly at the audience'_ No, why do you think I'm having the party? _'leaves to go back to the party'_

**deliciae**: Sorry that this has taken forever to get out. I'm almost done with classes, as finals are this week. I can't wait to get out on break, then I'll be able to write up a new chapter for everyone. But Muse is making me try to type up a list of new stories, just for her enjoyment… _'sigh'_ But at least they're one-shots. Sooner or later I'll get them done and post them. But until the next chapter, please review. I live on reviews, good or bad. And if you want to suggest what could happen next, such as reaction, what Yugi/Ryou has to say, etc., feel free to. I'll give credit if I use the idea. Thanks!


	3. III

deliciae

"Amor in aeternum: Forever Love": Chapter 3 

~*~

**deliciae:** Ah, well, um… I guess, I should thank those who reviewed. _^_^_ Thank you, Bakuraluva and Starlit Hope. Um, Muse has forbidden me to give plushies… so here's a Bakura sticker. I also tried to somewhat use Bakuraluva's idea… I hope it worked.

**Muse:** _'playing with plushies'_ _Good_ plushies… _'Grins evilly, but phone interrupts the grin. Answers, and eyes suddenly widen'_

**deliciae:** Hmm. I don't like where this is going…

**Muse:** _'cusses out the phone' _Quit callin' me!!!! __ _Darn it! _'Hangs up'_

**deliciae:** Who was it?

**Muse:** _'shrugs' O.o_ I don't know… they called and wanted to talk to you…

**deliciae:** _Muse…_ Oh, well. On with the fic.

~*~*~

Disclaimer: If I owned it, you would know.

Warning: OOC-ness. Yaoi. Don't like, don't read, don't flame. Simple as that. Some Anzu-bashing.

Pairings: Yami x Bakura; Ryou x Yugi

~*~*~*~

A drop of sweat trickled down the almost-albino's face, fearing the reaction of the group. But whatever the outcome was to be, Yugi would stand by him, and he would stand by Yugi, even if it meant leaving Domino. Grandpa's eyes were fixed on his grandson, but occasionally flicked to Ryou, as anticipation mounted.

            The tri-haired light swallowed nervously, afraid of the reaction once he professed his love for another man—for Ryou. The pressure was thick, the air dense, and time stood still as Yugi uttered the gentle words that changed everything. "We're… in love."

            Ryou's pale lithe hand took that of Yugi's, as they waited for the response. At first the group didn't register the soft words; then shock, disbelief, horror filled their expressions. "Did… I hear that right?" Grandpa said, his voice full of uncertainty. Both hikaris nodded, and that seemed to break the calmness.

            The elder man sputtered indignantly, horrified by his grandson's preference. "You… you…" He glared daggers at Ryou, almost blaming him for this. Anzu looked accusingly at both hikaris, then she said in a waspish tone, "I knew it. I knew Yugi was a _fag…_" Anzu stood, and stepped closer to the pair, her face dark with malice and disgust. "_I knew it…_" She began to raise a manicured hand, ready to slap Yugi, yet she was unable to swing her hand. She looked in shock, at the tanned hand clutching her arm, then her gaze traveled up the arm, to who it was. "Yami?"

            Both Grandpa and Anzu looked at him in surprise, and then kind of cowered as Bakura stepped next to Yami. The sneer upon the dark demon's face did nothing to calm their fear, but anger and spite began to overrun their emotions once again. "Let me go!" Anzu cried, as she struggled to free her arm. "No. You will not hurt my hikari more." Dark shadow magic swirled around the tri-haired monarch's frame.

            Jou looked on, his gaze expressionless. However, he was there to support his best friend in times like this, and it didn't matter to him what Yugi was; Yugi was the same to him no matter what the small boy's preference. Even though, Jou wasn't ready to step between an angered yami and the one who angered him, so he leaned against the wall and watched. As for Honda, he had exited the Game Shop after the declaration, fearing the confrontation that he knew would happen between the groups.

            The sound of flesh meeting flesh jerked everyone's attention to where Grandpa stood, rubbing his hand. Ryou had Yugi held in his arms, and his face was partially hidden in the tri-colored locks. But a vibrant handprint was seen on the albino-like youth's cheek, as a couple tears trickled from both hikaris' eyes. 

             "I have _no_ _grandson_!" Grandpa bellowed, his face blood red, colored by all the tension and anger within. Yugi's frame shook; the whispered words of reassurance by Ryou went unheard. Anzu slipped away from Yami's hold, and stood by the sidelines, fearing somewhat for her life.

            Both Yami and Bakura stepped forward. The crimson-eyed pharaoh looked at the elderly man, and uttered simple words, "You have no grandson because you are not worthy of him." Grandpa seemed to loose the hold on his anger, and began to calm down somewhat. "Your grandson is more than you'll ever be. He is more courageous, friendly, and supportive than you'd ever be. I'm proud to have him as my hikari." With that said, Yami exited the room to collect Yugi and Ryou's belongings from their shared bedroom.

            Bakura sneered at the two 'traitors,' those who had promised to support Yugi, and had bailed on him at the first chance. Quietness filled the room, with the occasional murmur from Ryou and whimper from Yugi. Grandpa stared indifferently at the wall, lost in his thoughts, and Anzu appeared bored as she studied her nails. Finally Bakura decided to break the silence, as he laughed darkly, almost villainously, at the group.

            Ryou jumped slightly, and looked with widened eyes at his yami. Anzu looked horrified at the sight of Ryou's dark half, who was grinning manically. "You've done it now, you know. You've angered the Pharaoh. It's too bad you're going to the Shadow Realm… I really would've given you a _nice_ punishment." Anzu paled, and moved further away. "You wouldn't. Yami won't let you send _me_ away; he loves me too much."

            Bakura's left eye began to twitch, as he stared at her incredulously. She didn't seem to notice, as she went off on a friendship/love spiel about Yami and her. Finally Yami appeared back in the room, with a couple boxes in his arms. "'Kura, if you could, can you grab the rest?" Bakura seemed only too happy to oblige as he sprinted from the room and Anzu, who still was ranting, not noticing her audience's disappearance. Yami sweat-dropped at most of the ideas, then shook his head. 'Poor fool…'

            Ryou and Yugi seemed oblivious to the one-sided chatter, as Yugi had fallen into a doze in Ryou's arms, and Ryou was content to just watch Yugi slumber. Ryou had sat back down, and continued to cuddle Yugi, where the smaller duelist fell asleep. Tear streaks stained the sleeping youth's cheeks, and Yami sighed. He hated seeing his innocent half in pain, and Yami knew Yugi was suffering from all this.

            Bakura returned to the room, with the other boxes in his arms, and looked at Ryou. "Let's go, Ryou." The youth smiled lightly, glad to leave the home that no longer wanted them. He gently shook Yugi awake, and the small duelist yawned. "We're going home, Yugi."

            Comprehension dawned, and the large, innocent, lavender orbs dimmed with unshed tears, but he nodded. The two lovers stood, and walked towards the exit, only to be stopped by Grandpa's voice behind them. They did not turn around as Grandpa uttered angrily, "Yugi… I can never forgive you for _this_. I never expected…" His voice broke, and the sound of glass shattering echoed through the living room, as a vase met the wall. Yugi knew that this chapter of his life was over, and another, more happier, one was awaiting him, with Ryou. 

            Anzu glared at Yugi and Ryou, before she screeched at them, "You _fags!_ I _hate _you, Yugi, but you're going to hell anyways. I never really did care about you; I only had to fake concern to be able to get close to _Yami!_" It was like a knife to the heart for Yugi; tears slid from his tightly closed violet eyes. Yami's crimson eyes narrowed at the brunette girl as she continued her rant against the small duelist. Ryou quickly led Yugi from the room, and downstairs into the Game Shop, with Jou in tow, who tried comforting the tri-haired boy.

            "You are an idiot," Bakura muttered, his voice dark and sadistic. Anzu's sucked in her breath, and her blue eyes went wide. Instead of moving closer, the white-haired thief moved towards the door, where Yami stood, looking angered. The dancer-wannabe shivered at the intensity of the cold gaze the ancient monarch bestowed, and she looked away hurriedly, fearing that she was about to go to the Shadow Realm.

            "Oh Anzu?" Yami's voice was sickeningly sweet, and the girl looked up, hope brightening her eyes. She looked on, wondering, as the two yamis stepped close, then leaned towards one another. As their lips touched, Anzu blinked, unbelieving the sight before her. There was no way _Yami_ was kissing _Bakura_; he hated Bakura, and loved _her_, right? Breaking apart the two smirked at the stunned brunette, and the pale-skinned demon's canines flashed in a mocking laugh.

            Suddenly the perfect world that she had envisioned fell apart, much like the vase that had shattered against the wall. Slivers of her dream captured her mind, and she chuckled sadly. She had realized that this was worse than anything else, even being sent to the Shadow Realm. She was trapped in the eternal punishment game, and it was her own making.

            Yami looked on, then turned away, feeling too much pity for the brokenhearted girl that had betrayed his light's friendship. Bakura leaned in close, and whispered, "Don't worry…" Blonde bangs swayed as the crimson-eyed male nodded his head, and followed his love down into the Game Shop. A thump sounded behind them once they reached the bottom of the stairs. It had taken quite a while for Anzu to faint from the outcome.

            Honda had returned, and was, along with Jou, proclaiming their support for Yugi and Ryou. Apologies escaped here and there, for "not being there for you, bud" and "I'm sorry I didn't stay." Yugi seemed happier, and Ryou, content, with his arm around his companion.

            "Here, Jou. Take this." Yami handed Jou the boxes still in his grasp, and Bakura did the same to Honda. Both boys, however, were most willing to assist. All six stepped out the door, and headed towards Ryou's house.

~*~*~

TBC.

~*~*~

**deliciae:** Hmm. What will happen next?

**Muse:** _'sarcastic' _I don't know…

**deliciae:** I'm sure you don't. _'Cellphone rings' _Uh oh… O.O _'Answers'_

**Muse:** _'grabs plushies and tries to hide'_

**deliciae:** _'hangs up'_ _Muuusssseee…_ You're going to get it. But anyways, what do you, the readers, think will happen? I'm stuck in a writer's block, and I can't even figure out a next chapter for this, or "I Return to You"…_ 'Sighs'_ But if you'd be so kind, please review. I take criticism and compliments. I also take ideas, and will give credit. Now, where did you go, Muse? I need to talk to you about your little _joke_ with MiniMuse…

**Muse:** _'in hiding'_ Was the joke the one about where you were going to quit? Was it about the lifelong contract at the North Pole? Was it… _'continues on…'_

**_~Curtains drop~_** MiniMuse standing, holding the cord to the curtains. A piercing scream, from a certain hiding place, echoes through the stage…****


	4. IV

deliciae

Amor in aeternum: Forever Love : Chapter 4.

~*~

**deliciae:** Finally! I've done it, I've gotten somewhat over my writer's block. Thanks everyone who reviewed!

**Muse:** _::staring at MiniMuse, who is fighting with MiniMiniMuse::_ I wonder who'll win… _::munching on some popcorn::_

**deliciae:** Well, it's only taken about 3 months for this chapter, (sorry!) but here it is ^_^

~*~

Disclaimer: If I owned it, you would know.

Warning: OOC-ness. Yaoi. Don't like, don't read, don't flame. Simple as that. 

Pairings: Yami x Bakura; Ryou x Yugi

~*~*~*~

            The following days after the incident were rough on the group. Yugi stayed at Ryou's house, as did Yami; both having no intention of leaving. However, Yugi's school obligation was eased, since Yugi was still heartbroken over having _Grandpa_, a beloved family member, and _Anzu_, a childhood friend, shun him for his sexual preference.

            Ryou had tried to stay home as well, but both Yugi and Bakura denied him that, on the basis of "if you skip, then who'll get the homework and notes?" Honda and Jou stayed over more, yet for them getting the homework… those two were last in each class, and hardly paid attention.

            The afternoon rolled around, and Ryou entered the house, lugging a heavy satchel filled full of books, notes, and Yugi's homework. With a sigh, the bag dropped to the floor, and Ryou slumped onto the couch for a moment's break. Looking around, he noticed that Bakura and Yami were nowhere in sight. Yet he knew as part of the yamis' daily ritual, the two were still in bed.

            Soft footsteps echoed through the almost silent home, and Ryou turned as the sounds entered the room. Teary, red-rimmed amethyst eyes met his, and the tri-haired hikari ran into his lover's arms, and started weeping again. "It's okay Yugi… Don't ever forget that I will love you." That seemed to do the trick, as Yugi's cries turned into light sniffles, and he whispered, "I know Ryou…"

 "Aw, that's so touching," the sugary-sweet voice was followed by a muffled thud, then an "Ow, why did you do that?" Both hikaris looked up, and over at the doorway. Bakura stood there, rubbing the back of his head, and Yami was smiling contentedly at the two. The two darks were dressed in leather, and seemed wide-awake and ready to go out. Something seemed suspicious however, as the two were never awake at this time, much less dressed. "Where are you going?" Yugi's soft voice asked.

Crimson eyes glanced at his companion and shrugged. "We are just going out to do some _shopping…_" Ryou glared at his yami, "No five-fingered discounts Bakura." Yami laughed, "Sure Ryou, I will keep an eye on him." Still suspicion lingered, but nothing more was asked of the dark duo, as they put their shoes on and exited the house.

Yugi snuggled more against Ryou, and the white-haired hikari turned on the television. Another documentary on Egyptian Pharaohs was on, along with Egyptian Gods of the Pharaohs. Both groaned at the thought of history, and turned off the television, favoring snuggling and just silence.

--- 

            While the two hikaris were allowed peace and quiet, Bakura and Yami went to the Mega Mall, which housed many specialty shops Yami wanted to visit. As the once-Pharaoh paused to admire some leather pants in a store window, the sounds of children crying began to echo around him. Bakura came striding up to Yami, and smiled innocently, well, as innocently as he could. "I don't care what you did, just don't get us thrown out."

            Yami's statement made Bakura blink in shock; for once his boyfriend didn't argue or chide, but just allowed it to slide by. Looking around, Bakura suddenly smiled at one store. Without stating anything, he grabbed Yami by the arm and dragged him towards the store. "Bakura, what… Oh." Leather, chains, and other accessories lined the walls; glass cases housed items for piercing and special items. Bakura snapped a whip, and smiled. "I like this one…" Yami flushed, and looked away as Bakura began to look at the handcuffs and other bondage straps.

            _~Time lapse (probably an hour or so)~_

            Finally Yami walked out of that store, with several bags in Bakura's arms. Only one more store to go to: the Wizard's Shop. It was a store that sold potions and charms, and was sought out by many. It was here that Yami was to get the items for the binding spell; as the store carried many long forgotten items, especially those from Ancient Egypt.

            No one was inside, besides the black-haired storekeeper. She reminded the former Pharaoh momentarily of Isis, and he wondered what her and her brother was up to now. Bakura picked up a vile and opened the lid; quickly he closed it and replaced it on the shelf before he sneezed. "Gods Yami, hurry up."

            Ignoring the impatient Tomb Robber, the regal Dark took his time finding exactly what he needed, and getting the correct amount. Bringing up the many items to the storekeeper, Yami was startled when she whispered in a knowing-voice, "For you, these items hold no price. May your life be blessed, my Pharaoh."

            Shock filled Yami, and even Bakura, and crimson eyes slid closed, "Isis?" "Yes, what is it, my Pharaoh?" Crimson and brown eyes met those of clear blue. "What… I thought you went back to Egypt, with Malik…"

            "Malik no longer needed me to watch out for him; he has Rishid. The Museums no longer sought my once-prestigious exhibit, so I began this apothecary shop. Pharaoh, I warn you: be careful with the spell. It has not been practiced since before your reign; but according to the scriptures, a side-effect will happen if the spell is practiced. Be careful, Pharaoh."

            Yami frowned at these words; he did not like their implication. "Does the scriptures say what happened?" Isis shook her head, "No. The words have been lost to time." She glared at Bakura for a moment, before returning her gaze to Yami.

            "What was that for!? I didn't do anything." Bakura sputtered, indignantly, then muttered, "Sure, you warn _him_ to be careful…" "I'll warn you to be careful as well, _Tomb Robber_. Anything happens, and I mean anything, to the Pharaoh, and _we_ will come for _you_." Isis's threat was cold, and Bakura shivered. "Okay, okay. I get it."

            The black-haired woman reached below the cash register and pulled out a blue, silk bag. "This is for you, Pharaoh, as a gift from Malik." She handed it to him, and Yami blinked, looking at the bag suspiciously. "It will come in handy," she tried to reassure him, to which Yami replied, "I will trust _your_ judgment, Isis." She nodded, and a knowing smile played about her lips. Unknown to either spirit, the bag housed two gold rings, taken from the Pharaoh's tomb by Malik, and Isis knew that the rings played an important role in the binding spell.

            "I will see you again, Pharaoh, Tomb Robber." With that, she turned away, and the two walked out of the shop. Bakura eyed the blue bag in Yami's hand with trepidation. "I just hope… it's not something we're going to have to send him to the Shadow Realm over." Yami agreed, and both started to walk back towards Ryou's home, with all the bags, except for one, in Bakura's grasp.

~*~*~*~

_TBC?_

**deliciae: **I know this chapter is confusing, but trust me, I've kinda gotten an idea where this will go… I'm going to center more on the binding ritual for Yami and Bakura for a while, and on the side—Yugi and Ryou.

**Muse:** You really shouldn't tell the readers what will happen, deliciae. MiniMiniMuse, get her!

**MiniMiniMuse:** _::runs after deliciae::_

**deliciae:** _::yelling as she runs away from MiniMiniMuse::_ Alright, please review. I know this chapter really was lousy; I went through it stuck in a bad writer's block. I did post another fic for compensation, called Can't be Friends. Hopefully next chapter will be better. Anyways, thanks for reading, and please review… I accept ideas, and will give credit; criticism, and compliments. Again, thanks!


	5. V

deliciae

Amor in aeternum: Forever Love : Chapter 5 : Repost

**deliciae:** Thank you, Starlit Hope, for your review… it was the only one. _::Tosses a plushy of Yami and Bakura cuddling::_

**Muse:** A flame!?!? Well, try this on for size! _::Pulls a super ultra-heavy duty mega Flame Thrower v 2000 from back pocket, points at flame::_ My flame is _better_ and _bigger_ than yours! Muhahahahaha… _::pushes button on flamethrower, and a giant spray of fire shoots out, igniting the flame::_

**deliciae:** _O.o_

**MiniMiniMuse:** _::big smart-as grin:: _

**MiniMuse & deliciae: **_O.o - X.x_

**Muse:** I win. _::little charcoal pieces of the flame float away on the breeze, blows on the smoking end of the flamethrower:: _On with the ficcy!

Disclaimer: Me own it? If I did, we wouldn't see Tea/Anzu anymore.

Warning: **YAOI.**_Don't like, don't read, don't flame._ Simple as that. Severe OOC-ness.

Pairings: Yami (Yugi) x (Yami) Bakura; Yugi x Ryou; implied Otogi x Seto.

Bakura and Yami strode back into the house, the bags of goods swishing with each move. "Yami, they're heavy," the thief whined as they began to climb the staircase. Crimson eyes glinted mischievously as he held onto the blue silk bag, "Oh sorry, Bakura, but you were the one who decided to buy _all_ that stuff."

"Even this bag of potions and stuff?" A jiggle of said bag from amid the others made Yami look at his lover in consideration, "Don't drop or break it." Bakura sighed in response and the once-Pharaoh pushed open the door to their shared room.

Quickly the thief went about removing their purchases and placing them in their respective places, as Yami stared at the mysterious bag in his hands. '_What is this? Will it harm—no, I do not believe Malik is that malicious anymore. The evil within him is gone, and he has taken his place as a Tomb Guardian_.'

A soft clink sounded as Yami moved the bag around, perking his curiosity; yet, he knew it wasn't time to open it. "Yami? Bakura?" Yugi's soft tenor voice reached the regal Dark's ears, along with a knock at open door. "What is it, hikari?" Yami asked gently, and Yugi gulped as cold brown eyes watched him intensely.

"Uh, I was just wondering," the amethyst-eyed hikari began to quake slightly as Bakura's gaze was pinned to him. Yami frowned at his lover, and reassured the petite duelist, "What is it Yugi?" With a sigh, the request was stated, "Ryou and I would like you two to go with us to Kaiba's party tomorrow night… please?"

Expressions of shock, then amusement crossed the two darks' faces. Bakura's lips twitched into a mischievous and villainous smirk, "So, short-stuff," "Bakura…" Yami's mumbled threat interrupted Bakura, and he shrugged before continuing, "Err—Yugi, _who_ put Kaiba up to this? I certainly don't think he'd do this…"

A softly uttered response answered the question, "Otogi." Yami's crimson eyes glinted with delight, "They _finally_ got together?"

"Yes, after Otogi confronted him," Yugi said to his dark half, smiling. "So will you _please_ go with us?" The adorable, and usually irresistible, puppy-eyes were switched on, and the small duelist was close to begging. However, Yami looked away, "I'm sorry, little one, but I would like that night to spend with Bakura. We have already made plans, right Bakura?"

Brown eyes narrowed, as their owner understood the underlying statement. "Yes, we have plans for tomorrow night; plans that can't be changed." Yami smiled slightly, grateful to Bakura for understanding. A small whimper, however, brought him from his reprieve in time to see Yugi's pout tremble and eyes water. It seemed Yugi was going to go all out in trying to get them to attend, and Yami's resolve was weakening.

"Yugi…" The dark spirit of the Puzzle stated softly, "If it were not for these prearranged plans, we would go with you." Yugi frowned then sighed, as it appeared the two darks couldn't go. Just as he turned to walk out of the room dejectedly, Bakura muttered, "If we get finished early, we'll go."

Those words caused Yugi to turn around, his face filled with happiness. "Alright then, I hope we'll see you two tomorrow night. Ryou and I are going to go over there early tomorrow to help decorate." With that, he walked out of the room, as the former-Pharaoh nodded his head in agreement. Once the petite duelist was out of hearing distance, the white-haired thief remarked, "I'm surprised Kaiba isn't having decorators do this…"

Yami laughed, "He probably would have, but Otogi must have talked him out of it." Bakura nodded his head in agreement then crawled onto the bed. His dark-chocolate eyes met those of crimson, just before the thief yawned. "You had to get up _so_ early today—just to go shopping, of all things."

The tri-haired monarch shook his head in disbelief. It seemed anything caused Bakura to complain, or become tired, including shopping. So for the rest of the day, both lovers lounged about in their shared room, while Yugi and Ryou lounged about downstairs on the couch.

---

…The next day…

It had been hours since Yugi and Ryou had left, both with smiles on their faces, to go help Otogi and Seto prepare for the party that evening. Bakura had told Yami to stay in the living room and not to go upstairs for any reason until he was allowed to. This had perked the former-Pharaoh's interest; what could his thief be up to? A few bumps and thuds, along with muffled curse-words in Egyptian, echoed through the house, and Yami became restless with anticipation.

Both had decided today was going to be the day they'd become bound, and the tri-haired spirit wondered what exactly his love had planned. As hours passed, Yami became increasingly bored, and finally he turned on the television. "_Welcome back to 'Our Pharaohs Today.' We will be studying the tomb belonging to the unknown Pharaoh and his High Priests._"

Crimson eyes widened as his pale skin became paler, and he whispered in shock, "The unknown Pharaoh?" Realization dawned, causing him to begin to curse the archeologists as they walked into his sacred resting place. "_Here we see the intense battle…wait, there appears to be someone down here, I wonder who it is..._"

The head archeologist's eyes darkened, and then uttered in a monotone voice, "_We have desecrated a sacred place. We shall leave this tomb immediately, and protect it from others._" A smile appeared on Yami's lips as the archeologists turned around and exited the tomb. Malik had come through once again, being a true Tomb Guardian as he had protected the tomb from "outsiders," despite the fact he used the Millennium Rod.

Bakura watched from the staircase as Yami clicked through several channels; finding that for some reason, all had on specials about Ancient Egypt—Gods and religion, the economics, lifestyle, Pharaohs, etc. With a growl, Yami turned off the infernal television, and leaned back into the plush couch, allowing his eyes to slide close.

As Yami appeared unaware, the thief snuck into the room. In his hand was a scarf of black silk, a perfect blindfold, which he placed around Yami's eyes. Once the silk touched Yami's skin, he jerked, ready to fight, until Bakura whispered, "You don't want to ruin your surprise, do you?" A negative shake of the head was the answer, and the white-haired thief tied the ends into a knot behind the once-Pharaoh's head.

"Bakura—what?" Yami asked as Bakura pulled him to his feet. "Just follow me," was the response. Bakura held onto Yami's hand as they climbed the staircase, as Bakura muttered, "Step, step, step," to alert Yami when to take a step.

Finally both reached the top and started down the hallway towards their room, and Bakura's lips twisted into a rare, yet soft smile as he viewed his love. Yami appeared to be willing to trust Bakura with his life, and that was exactly what Yami was doing, and had done since they got together. Now it was Bakura's turn to repay his lover.

A pale lithe hand reached out and opened the door to their shared room then walked inside. From behind the blindfold, Yami wasn't able to see the surprise just yet, and Bakura looked around making sure everything was okay. Satisfied, the thief pushed the door close and locked it. "Baku…" Yami started to say, but Bakura placed a single digit against the monarch's lips.

The cold, frozen walls around the thief's heart were down, allowing him to express his feelings. "Yami, my Pharaoh, I-I'm sorry for what I have done to you in the past—when all I was was a stealer of souls, someone not to trust or love. I had betrayed you back in Egypt, when your father died, but this time I won't betray you ever again. I've fallen in love with you, and I intend to stay with you forever. Do you accept me as I am, with all my faults?"

Tears had slipped from the closed crimson eyes, and his lips trembled. "Yes, my Thief… I forgive you, and accept you. I love you more than ever before, and I intend as well to stay forever by your side." With that, Yami began to openly sob, with joy and love, as he leaned against Bakura, who was doing the same.

Gently their lips touched, then the kiss deepened. While Yami was occupied, Bakura's hands slipped through Yami's tri-colored locks of hair, and untied the knot. The black silk fluttered to the ground, yet neither paid attention. Once the lack of air was apparent, both backed away. Crimson eyes blinked open, and Yami was met with a sight that was purely speechless.

Flickering shadows covered the walls of the room as hundreds of candles' flames danced with a slight breeze. Red rose petals were strewn across the floor, marking a path to the dark-violet silk-covered bed, which had several white and red roses upon it. Beside that was a small table filled with platters of fresh and voluptuous ripe fruits and delectable cheeses, along with a bottle of chilled fine wine.

Yami had certainly not expected this, and Bakura looked pleased by Yami's response of shock and immense happiness. Words were unable to express what Yami was feeling, and in such, he quickly kissed his love, his thief. Bakura returned the kiss, and then broke away. "If you keep that up, my Pharaoh, we will not be able to do the spell tonight."

A sheepish smile appeared on Yami's lips as he looked away. Gentle tugs on his hand made him look up; Bakura held onto his hand, "Come on, Yami." Both spirits walked towards the bed, and sat down on the gentle silk comforter. For a while, both fed the other with the foods, toying with the other in a seductive manner. Yami licked his fingers clean, his eyes directly on Bakura's, as each finger was lapped clean by his tongue.

"Gods, Pharaoh," the Tomb Robber hissed, unable to take anymore. Yet, before he was able to do anything, Yami asked for the blue silken bag. Quickly Bakura pulled it out of hiding, along with the prepared spell concocted from the potions that Yami had received from Isis as a gift.

With Bakura watching intently, Yami pulled on the delicate gold-braided cord that held the bag closed, opening it. Gasps of shock and delight were the response once the crimson and brown eyes saw the gift. Nestled inside the small, blue, silk bag was an identical set of solid gold rings, engraved with ancient hieroglyphics. Immediately Yami knew what they were, "These… I had made for _us._"

Momentary guilt and self-loathing filled Bakura, and Yami saw that. "Bakura, back then…it wasn't your fault. I don't blame you."

Still Bakura was not reassured, "But, Yami, why? What I did… It was horrible." Gentle hands cupped his face, and forced him to look into crimson eyes full of love. "Because, Bakura…I love you."

"I love you too, my Pharaoh, my Yami." A brief, passionate kiss promised more, and Bakura smiled, feeling content. The spell shimmered, as both slipped the gold band onto the other's ring finger, and pledged eternal love, then disappeared. Yami blinked in shock at the sight of the empty vile, which had held the spell.

"Let's hope nothing bad comes of this…" Yami muttered, and Bakura nodded in agreement. "Yami, take me…" the thief whispered, and the former monarch blinked in shock, then smiled. "If that's what you truly want, Bakura."

"I do, Pharaoh." The rest of the night was filled with passionate lovemaking. _(A/N: Sorry, no lemon/lime, after all this is PG-13.)_

Once exhausted, both lay there, resting. A glance at the clock showed the late hour, and Yami sighed. "I hope they still don't expect us to show up…" A sleepy laugh was the response as both drifted off to sleep.

TBC?

**deliciae: **Well, there we have it. Bakura and Yami are now bound to one another, for eternity. However, that statement from Isis (Ch.4) is still troubling. What exactly did she mean by it? What will happen now? Did Yugi wait for Yami and Bakura to show up? Did Seto willing allow Otogi to have a party? Hmm… lots of questions needing answers; maybe next chapter will have them. That is—if you the readers, want me to continue with this fic. One review, and one flame was all I received for chapter 4. I do take compliments and criticisms, along with ideas that credit is given for. Yet, I would like to know if you, the reader, still want me to continue. Please review and tell me, otherwise this fic might just be discontinued temporarily until a couple other of my fics get finished. Hope you review, and thanks for readings. 'Til next time…


	6. VI

deliciae

Amor in aeternum: Forever Love : Chapter 6

**deliciae:** Aw, thank you Starlit Hope and Chibi Kitty for your reviews…

**Muse:** _::walks in::_ Thank you Starlit Hope! I just love it! _::pulls out a totally cool brand new flame thrower that has a little spy glass on it… starts it, and a giant flame shoots out:: _

**MiniMuse: **_::munching plate of cookies::_ Meep!

**deliciae: **MiniMuse, where's mine?

**MiniMiniMuse:** _::walks in, holds up sign, written in red-blood-like ink: On With The Ficcy!!::_

**Disclaimer:** Do you think I own it? If I did there would be several changes…

**Warnings: **AU. Severe OOC-ness. Yaoi: Don't like, don't read.

**Pairings:** Yami x Bakura ; Ryou x Yugi ; Seto x Otogi ; implied Honda x Jou

Across town, inside a well-lit and secluded mansion, a party raged into the night. A black-haired man twirled a lock of hair between his fingers, as he lay cuddled against his boyfriend, Seto—the owner of said mansion. Nearby, people danced and partied, and some ate—namely Jou, much to Honda's amusement—ignoring the two CEOs cuddled on a cushiony-soft couch. "Why did you want this party again?" Seto whispered, trying to keep his raging headache to a minimal.

            Otogi shrugged slightly then replied, "I can't remember." He paused, and then muttered softly, "I think Yugi had something to do with it…" A soft snort came from Seto, who then shook his head with disbelief. With a slight smile, the black-haired youth glanced around the room, noticing what everyone was doing. His liquid-emerald eyes glinted brightly, as he spied Yugi, who was just a few yards away, talking animatedly with Ryou.

            "Hey Yugi," he called, and momentarily his voice startled the petite duelist before he blinked, and began to walk over, with Ryou following directly behind. Seto growled lightly at the couple as they came closer, which only earned a playful slap on the arm from the dice master. The tri-haired hikari smiled happily at his friend then asked, "What is it, Otogi?"

            "I was wondering…" Yugi tilted his head gently as the black-haired gamer paused then continued, "Were Bakura and Yami coming over tonight? I know what you said, but I really wanted to try to beat Yami…" His voice trailed off as he looked away. A soft laugh slipped from the group before a frown settled on the Pharaoh's light's face, "Yami said that they'd be over if they got finished early. I don't think they're done…"

            "With what?" The words were uttered, startling the two hikaris momentarily. A soft smile filtered across Yugi's lips just as he replied to Seto, "Um, I believe it was…" At that his answer faltered and he looked at his lover for help. Ryou finished Yugi's statement, "Bakura had something special planned for Yami."

            Seto's icy blue eyes narrowed at the mention of the Tomb Robber. Ever since he had accepted his past life, as High Priest and cousin to the Pharaoh, he had become protective over the tri-haired dark. He was able to recall the hurt and betrayal Yami had felt previously due to Bakura, and he never wanted it to happen again. '_If he hurts Yami again, I swear to Ra, he'll pay with his life.'_ Aloud Seto muttered, "Oh really… I wonder what it was."

            Ryou shrugged, and Yugi laughed before he replied, "They never tell us anything." Otogi smiled lightly at Yugi then watched as the petite duelist yawned. It seemed that the yawn was contagious as Ryou yawned as well, but Seto and Otogi resisted the urge to give into it. Yugi and Ryou smiled apologetically afterwards, then Ryou glanced at a nearby clock. The hour was late, and indeed the "early-to-bed" couple was past their bedtime.

            Just before another yawn escaped the tri-haired hikari's lips, the brunette executive looked at the couple before him. "Ryou, go ahead and take Yugi upstairs to bed. Different rooms have been reserved for everyone here tonight, with their names on the door, so when you want to go to bed, it is okay." That was shocking, that Seto had thought so kindly to do that. Must have been Otogi's doing, the almost-albino mused, as he nodded in reply, then uttered, "Thank you for the party and the room. Have a good night."

            However, just before the duo departed the room, they paused in the doorway. Yugi leaned back, and asked lightly, "Seto, I was just wondering… why is it that we haven't seen Mokuba around tonight?"

            Emerald-green eyes twinkled with merriment as Otogi responded for his blue-eyed lover, "He went to a friend's for the weekend…" It was rare in the fact Seto had allowed that to happen; normally Mokuba had a friend over, not the other way around. At that, again the blame was placed on Otogi, as it was probably his coaxing as to why it happened; however, Yugi nor Ryou was not about to state anything.

            Slowly Yugi and Ryou climbed the elaborate staircase to the second-floor where the guest rooms resided. Down the long hall they walked, eyeing the nameplates on the doors. Most everyone was paired up, like Honda and Jou, to which the two shook their heads in amusement. Near the end, they found their room, and entered.

Just as they readied themselves for bed, Ryou stated somberly, "I really wish our yamis would have shown up." Amethyst eyes glinted sadly as the petite hikari agreed. With that, they crawled into bed, and lied in the other's arms.

---

            Morning light filtered into the darkened household across town, going unnoticed by the two slumbering individuals. Tri-haired locks were spread across a pale chest, as the man was curled against his partner. Everything was peaceful and ethereal, yet, modern day had to show its reality. A loud honk sounded outside the house, causing the pale youth to bolt upright, yelling obscenities in Ancient Egyptian.

            Yami grumbled as he rubbed his head. Maybe it wasn't a good thing to sleep atop Bakura, after all, and it certainly wasn't a nice wakeup call. After reclining back onto a pillow, Yami heard footsteps downstairs. With a groan, he pulled the blankets over his head, where the tips of his tri-colored hair remained visible, in an obvious attempt to fall back asleep.

Bakura watched in silence at Yami's antics, then recognized the relation it had with the noises downstairs, and that antagonistic honk. Obviously the two hikaris were home, and whoever had dropped them off had disturbed the darks' rest. Dark chocolate-brown eyes glinted with a sadistic craze, and he slipped from the warmth of the bed, to find out exactly who.

Yugi and Ryou had settled onto the couch, wrapped in a blanket, as they were still tired from the previous day's events, but too awake to go back to bed. A floorboard's creak was the only warning they had as Bakura stepped into the room, only boxer-clad, but a malicious grin on his facial features. Both lights inched backwards into the couch as the yami approached the couch.

"Who was it that _honked_?" Bakura uttered, his voice cold. Ryou shrugged, unconcerned by the anger his other half held. "Why?" was the simple response, and Bakura growled lightly. "_Because_ that _person_ woke _me_ up!"

"Oh." Yugi looked at his lover aghast. Was he trying to get killed, Yugi wondered, as the other hikari relaxed into the couch. The tri-haired youth frowned as he realized the only reason his lover was so at ease was because he had gotten some last night. Even though, the Tomb Robber spirit was a force to be reckoned with when enraged, or woken early. "Who was it?" Bakura asked again, his voice dark.

Yugi trembled in fear of the dark spirit as tendrils of Shadow magic began to appear around Bakura's body. Ryou's eyes widened at the display, and whispered, "It was…" "Bakura!"

Three sets of eyes looked toward the doorway, where an angry Yami stood, dressed in boxers, much like Bakura's. Bakura's rage dissipated at this sight, and he smiled weakly, "Uh… good morning… love." Crimson eyes still flashed with an unnatural light, and Bakura cowered, asking in a soft voice, "You aren't going to send me to the Shadow Realm… are you?"

At that, a laugh—a true laugh—slipped from the dark monarch's lips, and his angry façade cracked, revealing a teasing, and tormenting nature. A relieved laugh came from Bakura, as he watched Yami warily. "Oh come on Bakura! It was just a joke," the Pharaoh uttered in a soft voice, then the thief hurried over to his lover's side.

"I know… but you looked like you were…" The words were said quietly, almost unheard, yet they were, for Yami froze. He never meant to scare his lover; he just wanted to teach him a "lesson" for frightening the hikaris. Quickly he brought Bakura into his arms, nuzzling his neck with affection. "Bakura… don't forget I love you."

A nod was the simple answer, and both hikaris 'awed at this loving exchange. Yami's eyes narrowed momentarily, yet the two on the couch were not affected by the dark's look. Instead, their attention was drawn to Bakura's hand, which lay on Yami's boxer-clad hip. Not just the hand held their gaze, but specifically the golden ring on his finger.

"Is that…" Yugi's words broke off, and Yami looked at his light. The sentence was, however, completed by Ryou, "a _ring_?"

The hugging couple broke apart and took a deep breath, just before their eyes met their hikaris'. Yami's hand instantly sought out Bakura's and clasped it, then he confessed, "We… bonded."

At first amethyst and brown blinked in shock. The room was eerily silent as the two looked at the other, and then understanding filled their innocent-appearing eyes. Then, like the proverbial storm, everything broke loose at once. Bakura and Yami blinked unbelievingly as Yugi and Ryou gushed out their responses of joy, glee, happiness, and other associated terms, to the announcement. Their statements were fast, and overlapping, hard to understand; yet, the two spirits received the words with no qualms or confusion. All in all, the hikaris were overjoyed by the darks, and finally it all ended in a giant, glomping hug.

TBC.

**Muse:** I really miss my MiniMini…Muses.

**MiniMiniMuse:** _::looks at Muse sadly, then sniffs::_

**deliciae:** Where'd they go Muse?

**Muse:** They went to go take over a country for me… I just hope they're okay. _::pulls out Book of Muse, checks over all their names, and adds more::_

**MiniMiniMuse:**_ ::glares at Muse::_

**deliciae:** Anyways, as for you, the readers, this was a short chapter, I know. I have already written out the next chapter, but I couldn't decide where to cut it off at, and the idea kinda changes after this chapter some. So, once I get a couple… reviews, the new chapter will be up. Muse and I were looking over the last chapter, and realized we had gone off track, and that's why we reposted it, with Seto x Otogi pairing instead of Seto x Jou… since Jou is with Honda. The next chapter will contain some mayhem, some mentions of Ancient Egypt, and another encounter with Isis. Oh, no, what does she want now? Stay tuned for the next chapter… Remember, everything is accepted and appreciated. Muse and MiniMiniMuse will handle flames. 'Til next time…


	7. VII

deliciae

Amor in aeternum: Forever Love : Chapter 7.

_-------------_

**deliciae:** Thank you Chibi Kitty and Starlit Hope for your reviews __And sorry we didn't get to post this on Friday, like planned…

**Muse:** _::walks in holding onto a lease attached to MiniMiniMuse, who is growling::_ We were at a party…

**deliciae:** And we had no access to a computer… But here is the new chappie as promised.

_---_

Disclaimer: If we owned it, you'd know.

Warnings: AU. OOC-ness. Yaoi. Boy x boy-- If you're this far and still don't like it, then why are you reading it?

Pairings: Yami x Bakura ; Yugi x Ryou ; Seto x Otogi ; implied Honda x Jou

_-------------_

After a few hours had passed, the darks had disappeared out of the house. Yami had only said they needed to go speak with 'someone,' and both hikaris wondered who was the person. Ryou sat on the couch as he watched a documentary on Egyptian tomb robber and commented on the discrepancies, especially on the things that Bakura had taught him.

Inside the kitchen, Yugi sat at the table, the phone in his hand. He wanted to call someone and tell them the great news, but he also knew that it was Yami and Bakura's place to do so. Yet, the urge to spread the news was overwhelming. Finally with a sigh, Yugi stood and replaced the phone on the receiver.

He entered the living room, and curled up onto the couch, next to his lover. "I thought you were…" A soft "No" interrupted Ryou's statement, and he looked at the tri-haired youth with confusion in his brown eyes. Amethyst eyes met his in response as he explained, "It is not my place to tell everyone."

A nod caused the silvery-white locks of hair to rustle, and he smiled softly, "That is a good choice, Yugi." He reached an arm out to his companion and pulled the duel-champion close. Then together, they watched the rest of the documentary, with laughs at the obvious mistakes.

---

Dark chocolate-brown eyes glared at the people who stopped and stared. Was it only because he was holding the hand of another man? A sneer crossed the yami's lips as he thought that if they were, the only recourse was to send them all to the Shadow Realm. Just as Bakura began to plot out the ideals, he paused, and his nose felt stuffy all of a sudden. Unfortunately that meant only one thing, and as a sneeze was expelled, he knew exactly where they were.

Beside him, Yami blinked innocently—well, as innocently as he was able to—and replaced the lid on a vile of crushed leaves. Bakura frowned at his mate, then at the storekeeper. A smile was on her tanned face, an all-knowing gleam in her eyes. "Ah, I see you are back, Pharaoh."

Instantly her attention was directed to the former monarch, and the white-haired thief sniffed, from both the sneezing, and the fact he was still disliked, even though he now was Yami's mate. "I see you've completed the spell." That instantly brought both darks' attention to the blue-eyed sorceress, as her tone suggested something was amiss.

She held Yami's hand in hers, as she peered at the gold ring. Her eyes were hazed as she looked into the tapestry of time, and her words were cautious, "Remember, something will happen from this spell. Ra will explain his plans in due time." With that she released his hand and stepped back, reverting back to her true nature.

An apologetic smile was on her face as she looked downwards. "It is okay, Isis. You are fated, even without the Millennium Tauk, to tell the unknown," Yami's tenor voice stated, and he turned away. "I thank you for the warning; although, there is little that can be done for it. We will just await the consequences, and deal with them upon their arrival." Both started toward the door, and then they paused in the open doorway.

Bakura, who had been silent until now, stated, "Oh, Isis… tell Malik thank you for the rings when you talk to him." Then before anything else, Yami added, "And for keeping those _archeologists _out." After that, the duo exited the apothecary shop, and behind them the black-haired storekeeper laughed quietly to herself.

---

The buzz of the intercom interrupted both the silence of the room, and the worker inside. His hands paused above the keyboard, as he bit out, "Yes?" His tone was cold, and the secretary's voice trembled in her reply, "Mr. Kaiba, sir, you have two visitors, and they do not have an appointment, but state they _have_ to see you."

Seto's blue eyes rolled at this. Too many people had tried this tactic to see the CEO of Kaiba Corp., and it had yet to work. "Tell them to…" However, before he was able to snap his command, the hushing tones of his lover dictated for him. "Tell them to come in." The intercom clicked off, and blue eyes met luminous emerald as a lithe finger was removed from the off-button.

In a grousing tone, the brunette executive stated as he looked at his lover, "I thought you were still sleeping." He glanced over at the blankets and pillow still sprawled across the long, leather couch. "I woke just before she buzzed. Don't worry, I've slept enough…" However, that was obviously contradicted as a yawn escaped from the black-haired dice-master.

Seto was ready to state that his lover should have just stayed home, but was interrupted as the door opened. His blue eyes warmed at first, and then froze at the two 'visitors'. Yami had stepped in first, followed by Bakura, and Otogi grinned at the couple. "Where were you guys last night? You missed a great party…"

A sheepish smile formed on the tri-haired Game-King's face, as he stared directly at the two CEOs. "Um, that's actually why we're here." Thankfully, they had yet to spot the ring, as Otogi launched into a spiel about what happened at the party. Bakura rolled his eyes at the mention of "Jou ate so much," and instead slipped away to look at the many, priceless artifacts that lined the room.

His dark brown eyes widened as he noticed a small white gold and sapphire-laden statuette of the Blue Eyes White Dragon—obviously a rare royal treat from the unknown Pharaoh's era, handcrafted by the finest goldsmiths and jewelers. Just looking at it made the thief's mouth water, and his hand reached out. His fingers barely ghosted over the item…

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Silver-white locks swished as he turned his head quickly as he sought out who had calmly threatened him. His eyes met a pair of baleful sapphire eyes, and a pair of crimson that had narrowed suspiciously. After he sighed nervously, the thief excused his behavior with, "I was just… _looking_ at it."

Green eyes twinkled mischievously, "Oh, Bakura… just so you'll know—that one's a fake." The three sets of eyes instantly were attached to the DDM executive, before he continued without a pause, "The real one's at home."

A groan escaped from Bakura's lips, at the thought of that lovely item being a fake. Indeed as he looked closer, too many flaws were apparent, and he sighed. Yami strode over, and leaned against him, before asking, "Why? Were you going to steal it?" A soft nod was the lone reply, and then the petite duelist remarked, "That isn't a smart idea… you know it never worked with Seth."

A shiver ran down Bakura's spine at the mention of the High Priest. There had been one too many run-ins, and punishments from dealing with the dragon-master. "I remember…" The words were quietly uttered, but heard all the same. A smirk appeared on Seto's face at them, and he nodded his agreement of Yami's prior statement; the thief had never gotten anywhere with him back in the past.

Finally an uneasy silence filled the room, and the former monarch shifted his weight from foot to foot nervously. "Why did you guys miss last night?" Otogi asked, his voice light and filled with curiosity.

Yami frowned, pursed his lips, and then started to speak, only to be halted by his fiend's statement. "We only promised to be there if we had time, and it ended up we didn't." That seemed simple enough, but that only perked the executives' interest. "What were—…"

The question was abruptly ended as Bakura simply held up Yami's hand. Crimson eyes directed themselves to the floor as light reflected off the solid gold ring on his hand. Bakura looked straight at the duo, shocked momentarily by their reactions. Seto had paled, his blue eyes wide, and Otogi's jaw had dropped.

"You… you…" Seto was unable to state what he wanted, and Yami's gaze looked upwards at the duo behind the desk. The silver-white haired thief held up his own hand and smirked happily at them, "Yes, Priest. We are bound."

That statement seemed to break the spell that had captured the two, and Seto lunged across the desk. His hands gripped onto the thief's neck, as both collided against the carpeted floor. Quickly Yami intervened and began to tug at Seto, trying to remove him from the spirit on the floor. "Seto, if you kill him…" Even though the death of Bakura was impossible, the underlying threat had its effect instantly as Seto pulled himself away and stood.

A cold sneer graced the Kaiba Corp. owner's features as he stepped back. "If anything, and I mean _anything_, happens to the Pharaoh, _you will pay_, _thief_." The last word was spat, and Bakura shivered.

With Yami and Otogi's help, the brown-eyed male stood, and turned towards the door. "I understand," the words were directed at Seto, and Yami frowned, but followed his mate out of the room. The doors closed with a bang, and the sound echoed in the almost-empty room.

Otogi frowned at his lover's antics, "That wasn't nice, Seto." A ragged sigh slipped from the berated one, as he slumped into his plush chair. Lithe fingers slid into brunette locks, and he leaned on his elbows. "I know, Otogi… but this…" His emotions were hard to put into words; it was almost like he had been sucker-punched and was still reeling from its effects.

Gently, the dice-master wrapped an arm around the other, and instantly the distressed duelist leaned into the touch. "This wasn't… I mean, now…" Seto's normally brisk voice was choked with emotions, and he sighed, struggling to put his thoughts into precise words.

Green eyes closed as Seto finally whispered, "He was so hurt before… I just hope Yami hasn't made a mistake…" Those statements alone held a wealth of feeling, and Otogi uttered, in an attempt to comfort his more-dominant lover, "It's his choice, and we can only support him."

---

Dark shadows covered the city as the sun sank beneath the horizon, allowing night to take over. The sky painted its lavish colors of purple, red, pink, gold, and various tones, which only a few people took time to admire. Two such individuals were atop a lone roof, gazing at the last vestige of the daily journey of Ra.

"Yugi, I wonder where they went," Ryou stated, as the last rays disappeared from view, and the stars began to twinkle from the darkened sky. A shrug was the reply, for the petite youth had no idea either, and his amethyst eyes looked down the street for any sign of their darks.

Never before had the two been gone so long, and for that, they were beginning to worry. For a few more minutes, the two sat outside, their thoughts on their opposite. As they turned to go back inside the window, they glanced out again at the surroundings. Night had coated every nook and cranny, blanketing the area. It was beautiful outside, in all its mystery and danger, but now they understood why Bakura and Yami so enjoyed the nighttime.

With a sigh, both went downstairs to watch television, as to take the worry off their minds. Yugi volunteered to get the popcorn while Ryou turned on a quality show. The silver-white haired hikari settled on the couch, and grasped the controller. A lithe finger pressed the channel button down, and flipped through the channels. Again, it seemed fate had played a trick on the unsuspecting hikaris.

"_Welcome to Our Pharaohs Today,_" was followed quickly by the click then the statement of, "_The tombs of Egypt…_" The traditional thirteen channels each bore a special on Ancient Egypt. Ryou's left eye began to twitch when he flipped back through the channels, and there was no change in the programming. His finger pressed harder on the button, and the same channels flew by again and again, blurring into a mass of colors.

Finally unable to stand it, Ryou threw the controller, without regard, directly at the television. "_We are here in Cairo…_" were the last words that television ever said, as suddenly the controller slammed into the screen, breaking it. Ryou was stunned, his brown eyes wide, and softly stated, "Oops."

"What did you do?" Yugi asked while he walked into the room, a huge bowl of popcorn in his hands. His amethyst eyes were directly on Ryou, so he did not yet notice the problem. Guiltily, Ryou pointed at the broken television, which was now hissing and acting like it was going to blow up, and Yugi gasped. Quickly both exited the room, as they feared an explosion, only to run into their darks. Obviously the two had just returned home, for they were still standing in the doorway.

Suddenly, inside the living room, there was an explosion, and Yami and Bakura looked at the two hikaris. "It wasn't me," Yugi whined, and instantly the almost-albino youth looked away, both guilty and embarrassed.

"What did you do, hikari?" Soft chocolate-brown eyes met dark, earth-brown, and the innocent half gulped. "B-blew up the television, yami." Boisterous laughter slipped from Bakura, "Aw, my little hikari is growing up—he just blew up his first thing." And to complete the statement, Bakura wiped imaginary tears.

"Bakura!" Yami admonished his lover, but it was in a teasing tone. "So what will we do now for entertainment?" Yugi asked, munching on some popcorn. A leering smile appeared on the thief's face, and instantly the petite amethyst-eyed hikari regretted his words.

Ryou, though, was still sullen about destroying the television, and explained his actions, "I only threw the controller because of all those Egyptian specials."

"They were on _again_?" Both Yami and Bakura groaned at the thought of those shows; that was all that had been on the television for weeks now, as it seemed. Nothing else had been on the television, only the specials that ran all day and night long. "Maybe now we can get that, uh, ca-…"

It seemed Yami wasn't able to recall exactly what the word was, but luckily, Yugi understood. "Cable? Oh, can we, Ryou? We'd finally be able to watch anything…"

However, Bakura was not in favor of it, "I still think we could provide our own entertainment, right, love?" He pulled on Yami's arm, as he began to head for the staircase, with the monarch in tow. "Uh, sure, Bakura…" The crimson-stained cheeks matched the set of eyes, and quickly he followed his lover, who still had a hold on him.

Once both darks were gone, Ryou blushed and looked at Yugi. "Um, I'm sorry Yugi; Father has not sent me enough money for it. I have just enough to buy a new television set and possibly a DVD player."

Yugi shrugged, his hold still on the bowl of popcorn. "Oh, okay." He stated, and then started towards the staircase, like the two darks had just a few minutes earlier. "Let's go entertain ourselves, Ryou…" The words held an innuendo that was hard to miss, for Ryou suddenly blushed a deep ruby-red, but followed his petite love.

_-------------_

TBC.

**deliciae:** Muse, why do you have MiniMiniMuse on a leash? And where is MiniMuse?

**Muse:** I don't know where MiniMuse is, and MiniMiniMuse was being very mean… it tried to rip up the Book of Muse!!!!!! Plus, it ate lots of sugar…

**MiniMiniMuse**: _::growling loudly and glaring at Muse, jerking on the leash, trying to break loose::_

**deliciae:** Well, if you see MiniMuse tell me. But as for the readers, this is longer than most of my chapters. I packed a lot into this chapter, and the idea somewhat continues next chapter. We'll get a talk with Jou and Honda, and how their relationship has evolved. Besides that, we'll finally get an inkling on exactly what that "side-effect" is. Other than that, you'll just have to stay tuned for an exciting next chapter… Oh, and please review. Everything is accepted—comments, criticism, ideas, and flames… 'Til next time.


	8. VIII

deliciae

Amor in aeternum: Forever Love : Chapter 8.

---------------

**Muse:** We're BACK! Finally!!

**deliciae:** Yes, we are, Muse. Thanks go out to Chibi Kitty and DreamingChild.

**Muse:** _::looks around, then realizes she's holding onto a torn leash… promptly screams::_ NO!! My book!!… _::runs off, screaming:: _I must save it!!

**deliciae:** ;;

**Muse:** _::offstage::_ I saw that, deliciae! Bad MiniMiniMuse!! _::sounds of tearing echoes into the stage::_

**deliciae:** I can't believe she'd let it rip that book… Anyways, here's the new chapter.

-------

For disclaimers and warnings, please refer to previous chapters.

Pairings: Yami x Bakura ; Yugi x Ryou ; Honda x Jou

---------------

            The Goddess of Night held her embrace on the world, until the early rays of Ra appeared, and forced her to relinquish her grasp. With a quiet sigh, she fled, and Ra burned greatly in his glory. However, not many people appreciated the sun, especially those who were still trying to get in a few precious hours of shut-eye.

            As such, in an apartment across Domino, two males cursed the sunlight that filtered brightly into the room. Indeed, the morning was beautiful and all, but they would have none of it. "I don't wanna get up," the sandy-haired youth whined as he burrowed further into the piles of blankets.

From beside him came the agreement of a simple, "Yeah." Honda rolled over and pulled Jou into his arms, then covered their heads with a light blanket to avoid the morning. A gentle, sleepy laugh slipped from Jou at his boyfriend's antics, but was to tired to do anything else.

Just as honey-brown eyes slid close, ready to rejoin slumber, the deep voice of his lover nudged him back to consciousness. "Jou, I wonder if this is the right thing for us…" That was like a splash of cold water on the duelist, for he shot upright in bed and looked at his lover incredulously. "W-what do you mean?" The words shook with nervousness and caution.

"It's just that… I mean, we got together so quick, and you moved in right after; sometimes maybe, did we move too fast?" The words were rambled, but made sense all the same to the shocked blonde, as he peered down at the brunette beside him. Indeed, they had moved quite fast; it was only two days after the incident with Yugi's grandfather that the two had confessed their growing attraction for the other, and soon after Jou moved in.

However, neither had questioned the speed of things, and not once had it affected the relationship either. "No, Honda. We didn't…" A gentle kiss was the reassuring response, and quickly it escalated as hands trailed over unclothed areas.

Then, like most things, it was interrupted. At first, the gentle knocking at the main door was going unnoticed by the couple, as things were rapidly turning from normal to hot and heavy. However, after a minute, the knocks became loud and demanding. With a grumble, Honda slid from the bed and donned a robe, before heading to the door.

Quickly he jerked open the door, startling the two outside. An apologetic smile was on both hikaris' faces as they looked at Honda. "We didn't interrupt something, did we?" Yugi asked, a light blush on his face.

Instead of being angered, the brunette shook his head, threading his fingers into the tousled locks. With a silent gesture, he allowed the two into the quiet apartment, before he closed the door then followed them. "Give us a moment, and we'll be out, okay?" Both hikaris agreed just before settling themselves on the couch, ready to wait for their friends.

Honda shook his head in disbelief as he entered the room. When the going gets good… things just interrupt, don't they? Jou's brown eyes held concern and confusion; he cocked his head, causing the sandy locks to fall to the side, before he asked, "Who's here, Honda?"

By the time his name was uttered, Honda was pulling on his jeans and he looked regretfully at Jou. "Yugi and Ryou are here." That spurred the duelist into dressing at a quick speed, for he wanted to see his friends. Within minutes he hurried out into the living and skidded to a halt in front of the two on the couch. His feet slipped, and for a moment he lost his balance before regaining it quickly, and he grinned sheepishly at the two.

Behind him, Honda followed at a leisurely pace, and entered the room just as Jou asked, "So why ya guys here?" Indeed, the blonde was overly blunt at times, and amethyst eyes blinked in shock, before lowering under a veil of lashes. Instead of Yugi, Ryou answered, "We were going to go shopping, and wondered if you wanted to go." The words were cloaked in a heavier British accent, as the almost-albino looked at his despondent lover.

Jou frowned at Yugi's actions, then pulled the duelist into his arms. "Yug'," the nickname brought a quirk of lips into a partial smile, and then Jou laughed. He knew that Yugi wasn't truly mad or upset, but trying to force him into doing anything. With a sigh, he released the petite youth, and smiled. "Sure, Yug', we'll go."

However, once inside the Mega-Store, the hikaris headed straight towards the electronics, which elicited a look of confusion from the former-bullies. "Yug'?" Jou's voice questioned as rows and rows of televisions, DVD players, VCRs, and other items filled his view. With a giggle, Yugi responded, "Ryou blew up the television," just before he took off down an aisle with the silver-white haired hikari in hot pursuit.

Honda and Jou shook their heads at the thought then laughed; normally it was the dark half of Ryou that had caused many electronics and appliances to suddenly blow up. And for it to have actually been the cautious youth that blew up something, it was actually hilarious.

Quickly the duo hurried after the two youths, somewhat interested in what was going on, but at the same time concerned. Yet, what they saw did not worry them: Ryou held Yugi by the arm, and was chatting with a sales representative about the giant screen HDTV before them. With a groan, Honda slipped his arms around his thinner love, causing the sandy-haired duelist to lean against him. It appeared it was going to be a long day.

---

            After the television had been replaced, Yami and Bakura crowded around in shock. They had never seen such a large television that showed such high quality and life-like pictures, and were quite amazed by Ryou's purchase. Apparently, that "not enough money" that had been more than what was needed, as the albino-like youth had also purchased several new DVDs, a new DVD player, and a surround-sound kit for the television. Only, now he prayed that Bakura or Yami wouldn't dare break it, for it had taken all the spare cash he had for the next few months.

             However, after having the television in the house for about a month, it seemed to lose its mystical appeal. No longer did Yami or Bakura stay for hours in front of it; instead, they were hardly ever found. Instead, they were out at the clubs downtown, the shopping centers, or just strolling the streets.

            It was on one of these occasions that the pair saw something, rather someone, who they had thought they'd never see again. Anzu. She appeared the same as ever, wearing another short-cut outfit that did not appear made for her. Yami frowned, his crimson eyes narrowed, as the brunette girl finally looked up and noticed the duo across the street from her.

            She paused at the sight of the two, her posture much like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming car. Afraid, she began trembling, and Bakura smirked at the fear that was evident in her expression. Apparently she had indeed been broken like a vase, and held fast to the shattered shards that had once been her life.

            Her lips twisted into a frown as both began to walk away, paying her little mind. Anzu watched in envy and a twisted sense of fear when Bakura wrapped an arm around Yami's lithe waist. Angrily, and in a last defiant attempt, she crossed the road with the intent on giving Yami a piece of her mind.

"Don't walk away from me, Yami!" The shrill voice screamed as the pair began to get further away. Tears of frustration flooded the brunette's eyes, as she raced after the two darks. Finally catching up to them, she grabbed Yami's wrist.

            The monarch stilled at the touch, his face expressionless. "What?" The word was uttered quietly and coldly, and Anzu almost dropped his hand from her hold. Yet, a glint caught her eye, and she lifted his lithe hand to her eye-level. There was a gold band on his ring finger, one engraved with the hieroglyphs used in Ancient Egypt. Looking over, Bakura sported an identical one on his ring finger. Only then did it make sense…

Horrified, the hand slipped from hers, and she backed up. Hands covered her mouth and she shook her head as disbelief penetrated her entire body. Her eyes squeezed closed, causing the sheen of tears to trickle down her cheeks, marring her makeup. A low sob slipped almost unnoticed in comparison to the wail that followed, as the final shards of her once-treasured life slipped away from her fervent grasp.

Yami looked away, his crimson eyes filled with several indistinguishable emotions. He did not like the girl, yet he felt she had her punishment served already, with the "coming out" of Ryou and Yugi. This seemed to be taking it a bit too far; but when he turned back to see what was going on, his head reeled, snapping to the side. Bakura's brown eyes narrowed in both hatred and disgust, at what Anzu had done. She still had her hand out, the palm marred by redness; a similar shape and redness was on Yami's cheek, proof of her rage.

With a final decree, Anzu shouted, "I hope you both burn in _Hell_…" Crimson and brown eyes watched as the girl took off running, pushing several people out of her way in a hurried manner as she sought to get away.

The handprint on Yami's cheek began to sting as the brunette girl finally was out of sight, and he reached a hand up, tentatively feeling the spot. "Ow…" The Pharaoh whimpered lightly, and Bakura looked at it closely. A growl slipped from the darker yami's lips, and Yami's hand immediately latched onto Bakura's arm. "No, she's suffered enough."

The tri-haired spirit began to walk down the sidewalk, pulling his mate along. However, the white-haired darkness was still incensed at Anzu, for he stated, "But… She _hit_ you!"

Crimson eyes glanced into the dark-earth brown, weariness evident in the regal gaze. "Yes, she hit me." That only caused the thief to be more confused, as he stated, "To hit the Pharaoh, instant death was the…"

Bakura's statement was interrupted, "Yes, to strike the Pharaoh, a god-incarnate, would result in immediate death. But this is no longer our time, and our rules do not apply." A sad, reminiscent sigh slipped from the very Pharaoh who denounced his power, and Bakura looked at him.

"Yami…" The word slipped out, a tinge of comfort and sadness tainting it. "But you are still _my_ Pharaoh." That seemed to instantly brighten the despondent monarch, and the tomb robber wrapped an arm around him. "How about we go and get some of that ice-cream?"

A mirth-filled laugh slipped from the crimson-eyed spirit, and he pulled his almost-albino mate along the sidewalk. The happiness was contagious and Bakura hurried along, allowing himself to be dragged to the nearby ice-cream parlor.

---

             In the swirling darkness that was known as the Shadow Realm, a figure stood, his pupil-less gaze trained on something out of sight in the darkened area. Threads of energy pulsed around the area as they slipped towards the item, and a smile tugged at the lips of the always-impassive guardian. One of his tanned hands held onto the ancient twined cord, feeling the pulse of energy, even the energy that pulsed from within his own Millennium item—the Ankh; his other hung next to his body, hidden by the flares of his robe.

Nearby, two Shadow monsters stood, their stances filled with protectiveness. Their names had been lost to history, yet they were known by their stations: the Dark Magician, and the Celtic Guardian. Each held the place of guardian to a duelist: Dark Magician for Yami, and Celtic Guardian for Bakura. Normally the Shadow monsters and the Gods had forsaken a thief, yet Bakura had regained favor by bonding with Yami. For that, he received the swordsman as a protector.

            What they were there for, they had no idea. Instinct guided the creatures, no understanding of their actions, only acceptance. However, both were able to feel the stubble shifts of energy in the Realm, and felt the need to protect the region and what lay within. They knew not of what they were to protect, or even who, but they both knew that time would unlock this mystery.

--------------- 

TBC.

**deliciae:** Next chapter will bring us more into the 'side-effect'—why has Bakura gotten so tired lately? Does it deal with what was just revealed about the tendrils of energy in the Shadow Realm? What will Yami do now? Will they find out exactly what could be wrong?

**Muse:** _::interrupts deliciae::_ deliciae, um, you might want to come back here…

**deliciae:** _::goes backstage::_ What is it, Muse?

**Muse:** _::coughs, then points to MiniMiniMuse::_

**MiniMiniMuse:** _::sitting, tearing pages out of a book::_

**deliciae:** _OO_ _- X.x_

**Muse:** Hmm, that was one of her new textbooks for school… stupid deliciae, going onto another college for another degree and leaving me alone… _::encourages MiniMiniMuse to shred more books::_

**MiniMuse:** _::walks in, holds up paper stating—'_See you all next time!'—_And is promptly attacked by MiniMiniMuse::_


	9. IX

_deliciae_

Amor in aeternum : Forever Love : Chapter 9.

000

**deliciae:** We're back again. Finally. And, since Muse is still sleeping, I thought I'd post this before I have to continue to pack. Thanks go out to all who reviewed last chapter.

000

Disclaimer and Warnings: Please see prior chapters for this information.

Pairings: Yami x Bakura ; Yugi x Ryou

000

The living room was lit up by each click of the control, switching channels in an utmost haste. Brown eyes glared at each new station; none had what he wanted to watch. Finally, out of frustration, his finger paused, allowing the television to settle on Discovery, and the images of the African Safari filled the screen.

No one else was up in this early hour, and he wondered what had made him restless. It was enough that he felt constantly tired, refusing to do anything other than the simplest of tasks now. It had been this way since they had last seen Anzu, that creature who dared to strike _his_ Pharaoh, _his Yami_. Each day seemed to drain the energy from his body, weakening him; yet, in the early mornings he felt the burst of restlessness, the unease and desire to be awake and aware.

However, this train of thoughts left his mind as he settled further into the couch, his interest diverted by the animals that roam the dark continent. The beasts that were shown reminded him of his treks after leaving the Prince—no, Pharaoh, and disappearing into his own world.

His eyes slipped close, and his breathing evened out as he sought to lose himself in memories and dreams while his fingers held onto the gold ring as a sign of reassurance and safety. The twin trails of wetness, however, went unnoticed after they had slipped from the closed eyelids and fell down the pale cheeks, the silent word of "Yami" on his lips.

---

Upstairs in the bedroom, the Pharaoh slept unaware of what his mate was going through. It was not that he did not feel the coldness that had settled into the once-warm sheets; no, it was in the fact that his dreams held him captive.

_ He stood in the middle of darkness and looked around, his crimson eyes piercing the ink-toned area. Just as he took a step forward, the world around him disintegrated. He fell through the bottom, like on a voyage through the bottom-less pit, yet he was only momentarily startled. _

_But just as suddenly, he found himself dressed in the regal attire of a Pharaoh, the scarlet cape billowing out behind him from an unknown wind. Before him stood the shackled form of his Thief, having just been caught. The proceedings went on as he had recalled months prior; however, there was a different air to it._

_It was like he was watching the on-goings; the words he uttered felt scripted, and not like his own. He felt like that he was just a spectator inside his own body. He felt so confused, so uncertain of what was happening, despite his knowledge of the events. His crimson gaze narrowed as he wondered who or what was to blame for this._

_Yet as he stepped forward, about to sentence his white-haired thief, the floor began to crumble, like a weakly put-together jigsaw puzzle. The middle tiles were the first to go as it fell in, reminding the Pharaoh momentarily of a sink-hole, before the tiles below his own feet began to shift and slide into the maw of the darkness._

_His eyes slid close as he felt himself fall, then he opened them quickly as the usually present feel of free-fall was not there. Instead, he was standing on the sway of darkness, and he knew this time it was the Shadow Realm. Threads of energy pulsed on the shifting walls, and two impassive guardians blocked the darkest corner from view._

_Curious, he stepped forward, toward the guardians. They acknowledged his presence with a nod of the head, but still forbade entrance. Confused, yet mildly angered at their obvious disregard for his status, he stepped forward._

_However, his approach was halted by the soft voice of a long-appointed Priest, one who had yet to leave his station, "It might not be wise to pursue the matter, my Pharaoh." Startled, the monarch whirled in his place, and spotted the possessor of the Ankh. "What is the meaning of this, Shadi?"_

_A vague smile was evident on the other's lips, and he stepped closer to the one whom he sought to protect, "I know not of how you got here, my Pharaoh. Though, the reason you are here is quite apparent."_

_This simple reply brought more confusion for the crimson-eyed male, and then he took in consideration the threads of energy in the area. His eyes widened to comical proportions, realizing that was probably why Bakura had been so tired of late. For confirmation, he looked at Shadi, who nodded agreement to the unspoken question. Just as he opened his mouth, and started to ask another question, the swirl of darkness returned, closing in on the young ruler. _

"Yami!" The cry of his name startled the tri-haired spirit from his dream, rather nightmare, and from the bed onto the floor. The entire set of blankets fell along with him, and with a few muttered curses, the youth dug from within his pile. Innocent and amused amethyst eyes met his as soon as the top blanket was removed, then the apology of "I'm sorry, Yami! I didn't mean to startle you…"

"It wasn't that, aibou," the Pharaoh groused to his hikari as he stood from the puddle of blankets, rubbing his sore hip. There was a moment of silence as Yami thought back on the dream, effectively missing the petite youth's comment. "What did you say?"

Yugi looked at his preoccupied dark for a moment, and then began his statement again. "I said, Ryou and I were surprised when we went into the living room this morning, and there was Bakura, sound asleep."

It was only then that Yami noticed the disappearance of his mate, and he hurried from the room in utmost haste. From there, he instantly darted into the living room, and stopped, a loving smile on his face. Bakura was on the couch, curled around a pillow, with a peaceful and serene look on his face. Yami did not want to awaken his mate, for the white-haired yami had been tired and sleepless lately, so the crimson-eyed dark turned and headed directly for the kitchen.

Ryou was in there, a smile on his face, as he fried up some bacon to accompany the already-made meal of pancakes, sausage, eggs, smoked ham, orange juice, and milk. "Good morning, Yami," the words were gently spoken, and Yami replied in the like as he sat down at the table.

While the spirit nibbled on his food, his mind raced directly back to his dream. Was it a dream? A message, perhaps? Shaking his head, Yami knew that he had not dreamt the last session; rather, the Guardian had called forth his presence, and answered one unasked question. Now, it was up to him not only to tell Bakura, but also to find out exactly why Bakura was losing energy.

A rustle of the table dragged the monarch from his thoughts and his gaze was directed upward. Bakura stood there, seeming half-awake as he pulled out a chair and slumped into the seat. Idly he picked at the food presented to him, while the two hikaris exchanged a confused glance.

Neither youth knew of Bakura's recent restlessness, but they had experienced first-hand the tiredness and irritability. Both flinched as they recalled one of the dark's more destructive mid-day moods; they never wanted to experience that again, and for such, they kept quiet. As soon as they finished their food, Ryou placed the plates in the dishwasher, to be cleaned later.

Yami spared a mild glimpse at the two as they hurried out of the door, then looked at his mate. It was now or never. With that finality in his thoughts, the regal dark stood from his seat and moved to the recently vacated one of Yugi's. He turned toward the half-aware thief, and frowned slightly, uncertain of how to go about this.

"Bakura?" There was no response to the questioned word, so again Yami stated the other's name. That finally pierced through the fog surrounding the almost-albino's mind. Blankly, he looked over at his mate, a light of confusion in his chocolate-brown eyes. "Yami, what is it?"

The once-Pharaoh bit his lip, then asked, "You've been tired recently, right?" That seemed to be the trigger, as Bakura appeared more aware, and quite interested, after this, "Yes, what of it?"

The ball was back in Yami's court, so as to speak, and he looked at his mate directly before uttering, "While I slept, I was drawn into the Shadow Realm for a reason that is still unclear; however, during my brief stay, Shadi pointed out the threads of energy in the area. Apparently, they are from you."

At first the statement didn't appear to affect the other, but as Yami watched, the earth-brown eyes narrowed in exasperation. "What do you mean—from _me_?"

"Exactly that." Yami stated calmly, and that seemed to unravel the already-frayed string of sanity. Bakura stood up, and pointed at the regal dark accusingly. "You're in on it, aren't you? It's a conspiracy and _Shadi_ is out to get me. And you—**_You_**—are _helping_ him! _How could you…_" The last comment was spat, anger and lunacy noticeable in each word.

The former-Pharaoh stood and faced the thief, looking him directly in the eye. His expression was the most serious anyone had ever seen, and it sent unnoticed shivers down Bakura's spine. Yami's hurt was thinly veiled, as was the anger that had accompanied it. "Bakura, I never knew of energy until Shadi revealed it. Why would _I_ go against my own _mate_, the one whom I swore to love and protect for all eternity?"

The emotion and feeling within the comment were lost upon the thief, and he replied snidely, "You already did it once; why should I believe you wouldn't do it again?"

The reference to Ancient Egypt, and what had happened in that time, went straight to Yami's heart like a dagger, piercing it deeply. He stared at Bakura in disbelief, who in turn sneered, mocking the once-mighty dark. After that, Yami closed his eyes, refusing to give into the burning sensation of tears, no matter how hard the droplets tried to escape.

Bakura glared at the quivering, closed-eyed spirit, and felt a small amount of compassion break through the fortified anger. With a huff, the silver-haired thief exited the kitchen, heading up to the bedroom.

Once the slam of a door resonated around the house, Yami collapsed into a nearby chair, and covered his face with his hands. The tears began to seep through the tightly closed eyelids, trailing their paths over his cheeks. A low sob was verbalized just before his shoulders quaked and he lost himself in the flood of pent-up emotions.

---

Beyond the doorway to the kitchen stood the two hikaris, both staring at the distraught regal yami. They were concerned for him, yet angered by the other's actions, when both were truly not to blame for this entire situation. However, just as Yugi started into the kitchen, the phone rang.

Yugi answered it, and no words were exchanged past the traditional "hello". Ryou observed the tri-haired youth, who paled at whatever was said on the other end, then hung up the phone with a sharp click. With utmost concern, the pale youth asked, "Yugi… what's wrong?"

Had it been a prank call? Harassment? Or even maybe a threat? Questions like these swirled through the British youth's mind, causing him to become more worried and anxious by the silenced second. However, his own paranoia was not to last, as Yugi finally sighed then uttered in an extremely quiet voice, "That was Isis."

Despite being overly quiet and hushed, a tri-haired head jolted upright in the nearby room and crimson eyes narrowed. "Aibou… come here, _please._"

Yugi shook his head and put on an "oh shit" and "why me?" expression before entering the kitchen. Ryou followed discretely behind, as Yugi stepped closer to his dark and asked in a nervous tone, "Y-yes, Yami?"

The regal dark sat rigidly in his chair, and looked every inch of his former station in life. It was eerie to say the least, and even the commanding voice sent chills down the two's spines. "_Why_ did _she_ call, Yugi?"

The words were baited with impatience and eagerness, as well as suspicion and an underlying curiosity. Yugi bit his lip as he struggled to remember; in the moments that had past, her words had slipped from his mind. Eventually the authoritative words were recalled.

"Isis said, 'I bid the Pharaoh and his _Thief_'…she said that with a mean tone, wonder why." The hikari trailed off, thoughtfully, aware that he was also stalling for time, for an unknown reason. "Um, the Pharaoh and his _Thief_, to come to my _Apothecary_ shop, for there is much that needs to be revealed.'"

At the end of the statement, Yami raised an eyebrow skeptically. "That's all, honestly." Yugi sweated lightly, hoping that his dark didn't notice the fingers crossed behind his back.

Apparently Yami didn't, for he replied after a pause, "Well, I'm going… _alone._ Don't tell _him_ where I went." With that, he left the kitchen, and the two hikaris watched him leave. Once the front door clicked close, Ryou looked at Yugi and stated directly, "What did you keep from Yami?"

"Huh?" The amethyst-eyed light asked, feigning complete ignorance. However, it did not fool his boyfriend, and the brown eyes narrowed in suspicion. His British accent was more pronounced and the words clipped with each uttering, "Yugi Motou, what did you keep from telling your dark?"

"W-well, uh, I…" It was hard to explain about what the seer had said, and indeed, Yugi was having extreme trouble. He gulped as he glanced everywhere, except at his lover, and sighed. "I, uh, she said that…"

Ryou's eyes narrowed even more, making the usual warm chocolate color darken to almost a black. A drop of sweat trickled down Yugi's face, and he offhandedly came to the realization that the hikari looked like his yami, especially when provoked. Finally, the words came clear, and the tri-haired youth hurried to say, "S-she said that Shadi has informed her of the change in their fates, and that… I can't remember the rest."

Despite the knowledge that the statement was only half of the message, Ryou accepted it. His normally cheerful expression covered his face, and he smiled at Yugi. Yugi sighed, and walked up to his almost-albino boyfriend, pulling him in for a kiss. And for that, no one saw the dark spirit that lingered in the hallway, listening into the conversation. As soon as he heard the message, he left the house stealthily, and hurried to the exact location he knew where the Pharaoh would be.

000

_TBC._

**deliciae:** Hmm, so Bakura found out. What will happen now? I wonder… and unfortunately, next chapter will take some time to be posted. I am moving tonight, to a college about 3 hrs away, so it'll be a while before I can even think about typing again. Also, I will not have a personal computer until my parents finally cave in and buy one. Hopefully I'll be able to post a new one before Christmas time. And, if you have any suggestions about what should happen—like how will Bakura react once he goes in to the Apothecary shop, or how Yami reacts, or anything like that, I'd love to hear it. Thanks for reading, and please review.


	10. X

_deliciae  
__Amor in aeternum: Forever Love_ : _Chapter 10_

* * *

**Muse:** Thanks go out to _The Summer Stars_ for reviewing the last chapter. Oh, and good-job MiniMiniMuse for ripping up deliciae's books.

**MiniMiniMuse:** _::smiling::_

**deliciae:** Hey, that isn't funny.

**Muse:** Never said it was. On with the ficcy.

* * *

Disclaimer: Don't own. You'd know if we did.

Warnings: OOC-ness. Yaoi: don't like, please leave.

Pairing: Yami x Bakura

* * *

Yami arrived at the Mega Mall and made his way through the throngs of shoppers. Finally reaching his destination, the Wizard's Shop, he was startled to notice the darkened interior and closed door. Tentatively, the dark grasped the doorknob and attempted to turn it. No such luck; indeed, the place was locked up solid.

'If it's closed, then where did Isis…' he trailed off as he turned to walk away. Behind him, the lock clicked and the door slightly swung open. Yami turned at the noise and was surprised to see the now-unlocked door. With a regal stance, the tri-haired spirit pushed the door further opened, expecting to see the black-haired seer. But no one was there; however, the air was alive with the feel of Shadow Magic, and the crimson orbs narrowed slightly.

Further inside, the store became darker as the light seemed to fade from the interior. There was no sign of anyone, but Yami knew better. Someone was around… just where that someone was at was another question. Far behind the register was a beaded curtain, obscuring the passage to the storage room, and if he was correct, an office or two.

Indeed, Yami was correct, yet the first office area yielded no results; it was just a workroom filled with vials and powders and whatnot. Only one door remained, and just as his fingers slipped around the doorknob, ready to open, the door jerked open. Yami released the door immediately, and met crystalline-blue eyes which were filled with amusement and a wealth of knowledge. "Welcome back, my Pharaoh."

Isis glanced down the hallway, her brows knitted in a frown, "Did you not bring Bakura?"

The barest of an agreement slipped from the ruler's lips, only to be followed by a voice from across the darkened room. "You didn't need to bring him, Yami."

Curious as to who else was there, the spirit stepped more into the room. Seto casually on a leather couch, yet his posture was stiff and anger burned in the icy-blue orbs. At this, Yami wondered if Isis had said something to his Priest, but his thought was stopped by a creak of the office chair.

It had been facing the wall, and slowly turned, revealing the other occupant of the room. The blonde hair shone like sunlight despite the lack of light, and the purple eyes were full of mirth. In his hands, the Millennium Rod twirled about idly, and once Yami recovered from the shock of seeing his Tomb Guardian before him, he noted offhandedly that was what Seto was probably angered by.

"What are you doing here?" The words echoed in the silent room, and none seemed to have a full explanation. A moment passed as Isis took a seat next to Seto, and all eyes were directly on the Pharaoh. Unfortunately, this only caused the already nervous/upset male to become enraged at the lack of answers. "Well?"

Malik smiled, finally holding the Millennium Rod tight in his fist, and he leaned forward on the desk. "I'm here only because…"

The guardian trailed off, and his sister continued, "I requested his presence, Pharaoh. It is of great importance that we are together for this."

Those words pierced the anger-coated shell around Yami, and he sat down on another strategically placed chair. His body was exhausted from the recent events and his argument with Bakura. Seto glanced at him curiously, and Yami shook his head, implying 'I'm fine.'

Despite the comment, the reincarnated Priest refused to believe the regal spirit. Instead, he turned toward the siblings and stated in his business-tone, "What is this great importance?"

Isis looked at the trio who watched her, and frowned lightly. "Unfortunately I cannot say until our last member is here…"

At that, Yami stood up, anger once again flaring at full force. His eyes were narrowed and his hair spikier than normal. "No! He will _not_ be here! I forbid it!"

---

Outside the door, Bakura stood, his form hidden in the shadows of the hallway. The words that Yami uttered, filled with such venom pierced the thief's heart, causing it to twist in pain. 'I didn't mean…' He paused on his thought, as regret began filling him.

When he had stormed to the bedroom, his anger dissipated by the time he slammed the door, yet it was too late—far too late to take back those accusing, hate-filled words; words that he had never meant to say. He had thought long and hard over the argument; was it truly Yami's fault?

Now Bakura was almost certain that the tri-haired monarch was not lying, nor was he in a conspiracy with that… that _Shadi._ Besides, despite the entire sealing-into-the-ring episode, which was only a probable response for thievery, Yami had loved, had treasured him above all else.

That thought alone made the white-haired spirit almost cry out in grief, for it felt like his heart was ripped in two. A tear trickled down his normally passive face, and splashed onto the dark fabric of his clothing, immediately being soaked up. Now he knew… it wasn't Yami that had been at fault. It was _he_ who had been at fault, and for that, the only recourse was to apologize and pray to all the Gods that his love would forgive him.

Taking a deep breath, Bakura straightened up from his position and stepped forward to the semi-open door. His pale hand reached out and silently pulled it open. With his years of experience as a thief, he stole into the room without arousing anyone's suspicions. But before he could step into the shadows once again, the Millennium Rod was pointed at him, and all eyes forced on the emotionally tormented spirit.

Dark chocolate-brown eyes stared as Malik stated, "Bakura?" yet the questioning word did not penetrate the thief's mind. No, all Bakura was able to see was Malik's lips moving, no sound, as a pain suddenly gripped him, coming up suddenly. It struck without warning, and he fell to his knees, not hearing everyone gasp, including Yami.

Was this true heartbreak, or was it a heart attack? He wondered idly as the pain finally closed in, taking its victim. As his vision darkened and he slumped down onto the floor, he spotted Yami's tear-filled gaze and held it until he saw nothing else.

---

No one knew what had happened when the thief slumped to the ground, Yami holding onto his body cautiously. Malik looked at the Millennium Rod in confusion, as if blaming it for the entire deal. Seto glared at the blonde youth, and muttered under his breath, "Idiots shouldn't play with things that weren't theirs to begin with."

Unfortunately, the so-called idiot had heard the statement and if it were not for the glare his sister was giving him or the seriousness of the situation, he would've attacked the former Priest. So instead, in a very childish move, he held the item up victoriously and stuck out his tongue.

Isis looked away from the two, shaking her head in disbelief. Those two were certainly not going to be of help, not while the Millennium Rod's ownership was up for challenge. Gently she knelt next to Yami, who brushed a stray lock of hair off the thief's forehead. "Are you still mad at him?" Her voice was soft, and full of curiosity.

Crimson eyes blinked in saddened realization, and huskily he whispered, "No." His tri-toned locks swayed as he shook his head and continued his statement, "No, not any longer."

Carefully he looked at his thief for any sign of what was possibly wrong, and found none. Bakura laid in his hold, gently breathing. It looked like he was just asleep, not that he had passed out from something unknown.

Moments passed in which Yami glanced away for the first time, finally realizing that Seto would help him. However, the sight that he saw startled him. Malik was playing with the Millennium Rod as if it were a toy, purposely trying to anger Seto, who was making a point of not looking. With a sigh, the royal uttered, "Seto, get over here and help."

Blue eyes blinked at the order, but he dare not refuse his _Pharaoh_. Quickly he hurried from his post, and knelt next to the trio on the carpeted floor. With an intense look, Seto glanced over the body of the one he disliked, finding nothing out of the ordinary. "Isis, do you have any smelling salts?"

The seer nodded then scurried to find them from the main room. Maybe it was only a fainting spell that had gripped the thief. And if it were not, then they'd figure it out once Bakura was awake.

After what seemed like an eternity to Yami, Isis finally returned to the room, clutching a small glass bottle in her hand. Quickly she uncorked it when she knelt again, and placed it below the unconscious one's nose.

A low groan slipped out after a moment, then the silver-hair-laden head tilted to one side to get away from the salts. Bakura's eyes blinked open, and he groggily asked, "Where…"

Yami quickly pulled his beloved mate closer to him, and sighed with contentment. Once Bakura became more aware, the soft words of apology were uttered, "I'm sorry."

Confusion crossed Bakura's face—had he said it without realizing it? But when the words came again, he understood. Yami was apologizing, for what the thief didn't know, yet it shouldn't be the proud yami that was the one apologizing; it was supposed to be him.

The words came out in a husky whisper and Yami sat back, slightly surprised. Only once before had he heard the albino-like spirit utter an apology, and the words were a comforting, soothing balm to both of their wounded and angry spirits.

Both sets of lips melded together, and in their mind, everyone else slipped away, and they were alone. While that was not the true reality, it was to their passion-induced one. Slowly they broke apart, and looked at each other, "Forgiven?" The words came out as one, and simultaneously each nodded, forgiving the other within a heartbeat.

"Now, this is nice and all, but can we get to the reason why Isis requested you here?" Malik stated angrily, once he realized that his hand held empty air. Seto's hand, however, was filled with the swiped golden treasure, and he smirked triumphantly. Reluctantly Yami and Bakura broke apart, only to share the single chair together.

With everyone seated, Malik leaned forward once again, although this time sparing a momentarily glare at Seto, before he began to state, "Isis told me that you two had bonded." He clearly implied the spirits, and Seto took the time to glare at Bakura, in which Malik took back the Millennium Rod.

Before Seto turned back and realized it was gone, the Egyptian youth had it locked in one of Isis's desk drawers. Yami and Bakura tried not to snicker at the ongoing events, for they had watched the entire 'exchange'. Finally the Priest realized what happened and chose to take the time to glare at the Tomb Guardian, demanding that the Millennium Rod should be returned to its proper owner.

This only began a new round of headaches for the Pharaoh, as even he didn't know which one should have the Rod. Finally in a fit, Yami demanded the item's possessor be he, and he alone, until one of the two were finally going to act like an adult. Malik gave the golden treasure over hesitantly, and then whimpered once it was out of his hold. Never before had the Millennium Rod been taken from him, aside from Seto snatching it, and now it had come to pass.

With the debate about the sacred item over, now came the important information. From that same unlocked drawer, Malik pulled out a newer papyrus scroll and unrolled it atop the massive desk. The hieroglyphs were dark, the ink stains recent, yet that wasn't what caught the attention of the group. No, it was the fact that this was the missing part of the fabled tablet—the very one that held the consequence of the bonding spell.

All four viewers leaned forward, each set of eyes glued to the distinct symbols, attempting to decipher them. "Where did you…" The statement was only half uttered, but Malik understood and replied, "Among the spoils from a _thief's_ hideout."

"Hey!" Bakura's voice echoed about the room, filled with indignation and horror of the fact that his own cache had been 'stolen'. But his remark was not commented to, as everyone's attention was absorbed in the parchment.

Malik continued his statement, acting as if Bakura had never made an exclamation. "I transcribed the tablet piece, so I could easily bring it here and so that the piece itself wouldn't get damaged or _stolen_ yet again…"

Again Bakura spoke up, his words full of indignation, "Hey!" Once again, he was disregarded. However, this time the reason for it was that the words were beginning to come clear, the text unraveling its mystery. "_If it is used for binding, there is a consequence. Of what the consequence is depends on how the spell is used… if it is used for a binding of true love_…"

The following hieroglyphs seemed to disappear into thin air, stopping the translation effectively. Just as everyone's fingers touched the place where the hieroglyphs were, the papyrus scroll began to burn, as if the fingers themselves sparked it. Quickly each pulled away from the scroll; Isis hurried to the fire extinguisher, yet there appeared no need for it.

For as the scroll burnt, the hieroglyphs each burnt into the desk's top, charring it with each word. Yet, only half of the scroll was there, the other half's fate was unknown. Isis looked at the shocked expression on Malik's face and knew immediately that the guilt was not his.

Something was more at play here, and the seer's face was covered with a frown. Could it be Shadi? That thought seemed ridiculous once it rested within her mind. There was no way the Millennium Guardian to have a role in disrupting the two spirits' fate.

Maybe it was just that whatever was written wasn't yet supposed to be known. A smile lingered on Isis' face at the thought… yes, that had to be it.

Behind her, Seto leveled an icy glare at the violet-eyed Malik, and uttered, "This is all your fault…"

"Is not…"

"Is too…"

Despite their ages and stations in life, they sure seemed childish. Isis thought as she looked at the two spirits, who were comforting one another with the similar knowledge that she herself had come up with: _It all wasn't supposed to be yet known._

However, that did nothing to stop the ponderings of what was going on in the Shadow Realm and what Shadi was up to.

* * *

TBC.

* * *

**deliciae:** I am not too happy with this chapter, it didn't go how I wanted it. And the characters are way OOC. But it did cover what Isis wanted to say. In the next chapter, it's becoming more obvious about what is going on with the Shadow Realm, Shadi, and Bakura. Will the secret finally be revealed? It might just be. Thanks for reading this chapter, and please don't forget to review. 


End file.
